Sophie Black and the Third Year at Hogwarts
by BlackGirl14
Summary: the story is basically about sophie black and she is dropped into the world of harry potter and is friends with harry, ron, and hermione. It is Harry Potter and POA through her eyes. and if you didnt guess shes sirus black's daughter. PLEASE R&R!
1. Uncertainty

She slid across the London taxi knowing full well what she was getting into. She squished herself in between her trunks all with the Hogwarts crest inscribed. She moved as far as she could leave as much space as possible for Remus. It was hard to describe their relationship. Some would say he was just a mere guardian when with all he did for her that man was like a father since hers was sitting in jail feeling like he'd never be happy again. Remus shouted "Kings Cross" over the piles of trunks. He put his hand on her arm and asked her for only the hundredth time in the last hour, "Sophie, are you sure you want to do this?" She replied with her usual "you know the answer to that" and a small smirk. She squeezed his arm in assurance and promised him it would all be ok and to relax. She took a final glimpse of the London townhouse that housed the flat that was theirs as they took off on the first step of their life altering journey.

Sophie watched the houses and red buses and the signs her favorite of which was Harrods flit by as she immersed herself in her wild thoughts. She thought of the last time she saw her father and her friends and how she would miss them. She pondered how often she would be able to make the treacherous journey to her father's maximum security prison. Immediately the thoughts of how she felt there flooded her mind and tried to think of happier things. Sophie glanced quickly at Remus. He was immersed in the novel he most likely whipped out of his back pocket. When she turned her head again she saw it. King's Cross rose out of the distance. The cab came to a screeching halt and Remus passed his pounds over the window. As she moved her trunks Sophie stepped out onto the curb. Her foot felt something far too soft to be London pavement. She grabbed the Daily Prophet off the ground and glanced at the headline. Sophie's body went rigid and her face in pure shock and horror. She managed to whisper Remus. Rushing to her side he saw what Sophie knew to be a disaster. "Now Remus, I am not sure if I can do this," she choked out as she sunk to the floor head far to full to focus on standing.


	2. Foreward

Sirius Black.

The name that plastered the cover of The Daily Prophet. Mass Murder who killed 13 people in an explosion, 1 of which who was his close friend. The only prisoner to ever escape Azkaban maximum security prison as of yesterday. And finally the father of the girl who was clutching the paper in front of king's Cross. A girl who was about to get on a train followed by whispers and tales of her crazy father and dead mother.

Sophie Black had avoided Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for precisely this reason.

She opted to live in London and be taught by her guardian. Of course there were many reasons why Remus was ok with that. Sophie let air flood her lungs a feeling that had become foreign in the past minutes. She pushed her often messy jet black hair out of her face with a headband and started putting her trunk on a trolley.

"Remus, it's too late we will talk about this on the train" she stated quietly.

Knowing she was right he started to push his trolley until as he gathered enough speed to break through platform barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When Sophie opened her eyes her new world expanded around her. Platform 9 ¾ stood before her with the Hogwarts express being loaded to her right. She pushed her trolley and herself on as she had done for her whole life.


	3. And so it begins

Sophie made her way through the crowd behind Remus. She dared not to look at the fathers and mothers kissing their children goodbye with tears in their eyes. Sophie took a final glance at the platform before her with all its chaos before stepping on the train that would take her to her new home.

Sophie followed Remus into a compartment and collapsed onto her seat. His wary eyes studied her face taking in every detail in a rather annoying way as if he feared she might start crying or screaming or flipping out.

She whispered to him "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" he cried.

"Ok I'm not fine but I will be!" she admitted.

"You are too much like your father. Is it so hard to admit you're upset?" Remus said with a hint of annoyance. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there or you admit I'm right" he finished.

"And you're supposed to be the adult?" Sophie questioned. All she heard was his steady quiet breathing in response. She pulled out the prophet still clutched in her hands and began to read. "Mass murder Sirius Black became the first convict to ever escape Azkaban prison as of yesterday evening." It read. Before she could read on there was a bang and the door slid open. There stood a red haired boy in shabby clothing holding a rat, a pretty girl with curly and wavy long brown hair with a kind face, and a boy with jet black hair and eyes of the most beautiful green she had ever seen.


	4. Hello

"Sorry" the girl said quietly but with confidence. "Would it be ok if we sat with you? Everywhere else is full."

Sophie smiled and said, "Of course."

The three sat down and the girl spoke again, "I'm Hermione. What's your name? And what year are you because I don't think I've ever seen you before? You can't be a first year."

The boy with the red hair spoke before she could reply to any of questions, "Bloody hell Hermione let the girl breathe and could you have asked enough questions? Oh I'm Ron by the way." He said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Sophie. I'm going to be a third year and it's my first day." Sophie said.

"Why didn't you come in first year?" Hermione continued.

"The man snoozing next to you, he's my guardian Remus, well I guess Professor Lupin now. He'll be teaching defense against the dark arts. He homeschooled me till now," She said.

"Interesting," Hermione pondered "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know. Both my parents were Gryffindor though," she stated. The three of them chatted like old friends while the boy with black hair sat quietly by the window immersed in deep thought.

After a while Sophie said, "Wow it sure takes a long time to get to Hogwarts." As she said that though the train came to a lurching halt and Sophie flew forward right into the lap of the dark haired boy who had stayed relatively quiet till then.

"Hello my name is Harry. Nice to meet you."


	5. Dementor

She smiled and stood up and before she could open her mouth she got a familiar dead and cold feeling. She cringed and her face went into panic.

"Remus" she whispered over and over but he wouldn't wake up.

Then it was too late. One of the black hooded creatures who had haunted her nightmares for as long as she could remember was staring her right in the face. She fumbled for her wand feeling life tricking out of her. As she screamed the incantation Remus was suddenly there saying it with her. She felt life returning to her but harry had collapsed. Fleeing the dementor flew from the train. Remus called to her to get her chocolate. She held it out to him and kneeled next to him as Remus examined Harry. The inexplicable connection she had felt for the boy with the green eyes had her worried. She knew he would be fine for she had survived many an episode in the face of the dementors. All her thoughts flooded to Sirius. Where was he? Had he gone to their apartment? Or Grimmauld Place? The wild? Hogwarts? She was worried about him. Harry coughed and her trance was broken.


	6. Hogwarts At Last

A/N: Im trying to make my chapters longer. any comments anyone? PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The room was flooded with calls of are you ok?

Harry said to Remus "what was that thing?"

"A dementor. They guard Azkaban prison" he responded with a subtle look at Sophie.

Sophie felt a wet feeling in her eyes and quickly blinked them back before anyone noticed.

The last thing she needed was for them to know her secrets.

She smiled at harry, Ron, and Hermione. None of them even noticed her moment.

Joining the conversation again she heard harry ask them if they had heard the woman screaming.

Sophie wanted to scream yes but instead she said no with all the others. She was hearing the

screams of her mother like she had a million times before. Every time she had gone to see him.

Before she knew what had happened the train started to slow.

Out of the darkness the most beautiful building she had ever seen rose out of the distance.

It was completely light up and the most beautiful thing Sophie had ever laid her eyes on.

Other than the boy across from her's eyes.

Harry tapped her shoulder. "You should get your robes on well be there any minute" he said.

"Come on" Hermione said grabbing her hand "We'll change next door."

"Where are you going to sit when we get there?" Hermione wondered.

"Someone is meeting me and Remus at the platform and I'm going to get sorted really quickly before the feast." Sophie said.

"Well ill save you a seat though" Hermione said with a smile.

Sophie was really starting to see the friend she would have in Hermione.

The train lurched to another full stop and the masses descended onto the platform.

It was just as Sophie had imagined it. She saw Hagrid. It had been a long time since she saw him and she beamed up at him as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Hagrid" she said.

"Hello you. You'd bette' hurr' looks like someone's waiting fo' you." He said with a smile.

Sophie turned around and standing next to Remus was professor McGonagall who had a

beaming smile on her face. The nice thing about being virtually raised by order members was

they were all like family so her practical orphan hood was far less depressive. It just made her

"family" bigger. Sophie gave her a big hug and McGonagall rushed her off to be sorted into

another family.


	7. GRIFFINDOR!

The fabric felt cool on her head as the sorting hat was put on her head.

"Ahhhh. Another Black. Another interesting black. Your loyalty is fierce perhaps a hufflepuff

you'll be. Hard worker and smart ravenclaw would do you well. But of course you are a family

of slytherins and you wouldn't do badly there either. Of course with bravery like yours you will

only truly fit in….GRIFFINDOR" the hat announced.

She leapt up and Remus hugged her.

"I'm not surprised my brave little lady" he said.

"Why thank you Professor" she mocked.

She turned and hugged McGonagall but said "Am I still allowed to give you hugs?"

"Id be sad if you didn't! But let's not let the other students know how much more I like you!

Now come along and find a seat with your new house," Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Sophie hurried along into the hall where whispers met her entrance as they gossiped about the

new girl. Sophie assumed that it was not because they knew who she really was but because not

to be vain she was undeniably quite pretty. With her brown and reddish hair and her deep amber

eyes and porcelain skin she would undeniably turn many heads at this school. All look to see

where this new girl would sit and she sat down in the place her new friend had kept for her.

"I knew it!" Hermione whispered with a smile.

Sophie beamed back as Ron said "Of course you did Hermione. You are the smartest person I

know and probably know everything there is to know about everything."

Sophie picked up on his slightly sarcastic tone and had already noticed it was part of his persona.

Harry smiled at her and she did the same. He said a quick congrats before the call for them to

fall silent came. The first years filed in and were sorted in what felt like years. Finally the feast

began and she was met by millions of questions from her new house mates. She met all the girls

in her year she would share a dorm with she liked them all but Lavender and Pavarti gave off an

obvious aura of nosiness. Hermione whispered it was normal as she told Sophie all about the

house and the school and the students. Ron and harry chimed in as I laughed at their stories. She

felt happy and full by the time her treacle tart disappeared. Dumbledore stood up to make his

speech saying all the same things he says as usual according to Hermione and harry and Ron.

Then her introduced Remus as Professor Lupin the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher

and Sophie gave him extra loud applause and a wink with her smile. After they were released

the four of them and all the other Griffindors headed towards the tower. Ron and Hermione

started to bicker which Sophie had come to realize occurred a lot. She fell into line with Harry

and they started sharing things like their favorite candy and their favorite zonko item. Sophie

was enveloped in this feeling that she had three real friends and she stopped missing her old ones

so much. Her father kept popping into her mind like an unwelcomed guest though. She

promised herself she would try and find him on their two way mirrors and then try a letter which

was of course risky. When they got to the common room Sophie was overjoyed. It was perfect.

The room was warm and friendly and had armchairs she knew would keep her happy. Hermione

told the boys they would be right back and she took Sophie to show her their dorms and

bathrooms and her way around.


	8. New Friends and Fearsome Thoughts

When Sophie got into the dorm she found her bed right next to Hermione's all made and ready

with her stuff at the end.

She flopped down on the insanely comfortable bed and melted with happiness.

Hermione sat down and sprawled out on her own bed. Sophie sat up against her pillows and they

started to chat.

After a while Sophie asked Hermione if she liked Ron.

"What! No I do NOT like Ron like that. He's like one of my best friends and I spend most of my

time trying to put up with him." Hermione said.

Sophie smiled. She could sense it and knew Hermione was lying.

She figured someday she would too.

She chatted for a while longer until the rest of her bunkmates arrived.

She met Pavarti and Lavender who Hermione had described exactly.

Pavarti was pretty with her dark skin and long sleek black hair. She had a nice smile and way

about her.

Lavender had blond hair that lay just past her shoulders and very fair skin. She was bubbly and

inquisitive and it showed in her wide blue eyes.

Almost immediately the gossip twins began to interrogate her.

She told them her story all truth expect of course for her name. She told them that Remus was

her godfather and he took her in after Voldemort murdered both her parents.

She said that she had taken his last name and he was the only family she had.

Her parents had died when she was very little and she remembered very little about them.

The other girls in turn told her all about the boys in their year and other things about Hogwarts as

well as things, places, and people to avoid.

They chatted and nibbled on Honeydukes chocolate.

Hermione always the responsible girl finally told them that they should all go to sleep it would

be a big day tomorrow.

As Sophie lay in her bed thinking about her day the wave of emotions she had been suppressing

overwhelmed her.

Where was her father? Would he try to contact her?

What would her 3 new friends and the others students think when the truth came out that she

wasn't really Sophie Lupin but she was Sophie Black.

Would they shun her? Would they be cruel to her?

Or would they simply pretend she didn't exist?

Sophie tried to filter out all these thoughts with the 1: tomorrow was her first real day at

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. Just Thinking

A/N: Brief chapter from harry's POV hope it hints at whats yet to come!! enjoy! please R + R

Harry and Ron slumped down into two squishy red armchairs and watched the girls head

upstairs. Harry casually asked Ron what he thought of Sophie.

"She's nice. Not as intense as Hermione. Funny as well," Ron responded. Harry agreed all the

while thinking that he had never seen someone more beautiful and funny and smart. She seemed

so familiar to him, like he had known her forever.

He sighed a contented sigh and was glad he was back at Hogwarts. The two chatted for a while

in the common room with Seamus and Dean but Harry's mind kept carrying him back to her.

He couldn't help but to think about her. He hadn't felt this way before.

Thoughts of her brought a small grin to his face

Ron turned to him and asked "Why are you smiling"

Harry replied with a simple, "Just thinking"

Just thinking about the girl of his dreams..


	10. First Classes Full of Defiance

Sophie felt like she blinked and all of a sudden she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She

was exhausting from spending half the night worrying about what was going on.

But she plastered on a smile and was as real as she could be.

Sophie sat next to Harry while Ron and Hermione sat across.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked pointing to the malicious looking blond boy staring at them from

across the room.

"That's Draco Malfoy" Harry responded with underlying fierceness.

Sophie's mind lit up. Draco Malfoy. Her cousin. A member of that family she wanted nothing

to do with.

"Oh" Sophie said without displaying any sign of the truth.

Ron began a speech on why Draco was their sworn enemy and Sophie commented with cries of

outrage an in the right places.

Professor McGonagall handed the third years their schedules. The 4 of them quickly compared.

Harry, Ron, and Sophie had all the same classes except Sophie had ancient runes as well.

Hermione's schedule was a jumble of every class packed into blocks that did not accommodate

them.

Hermione smiled quickly and stashed her schedule into her bag. The 3 others eyed her with a

perplexed look.

Hermione rushed them through the remainder of their breakfasts in hopes of getting good seats in

potions.

When Remus had taught her, Potions had always been Sophie's favorite and her forte. She had

an irritable feeling it would not be the same with professor Snape. Remus had told her how Sirius

and Snape had never rubbed right but Sophie knew that meant that they frequently fought.

Sophie already assumed that Snape's loving relationship would most likely keep her from being a favorite.

Even though only a select few of the teachers knew who she actually was, those who did were

not allowed to say anything or make her parentage in anyway public knowledge but Snape would

find a way to punish her anyway.

She sat down in the bleak and freezing dungeon in between Hermione and Harry feeling curious

yet hesitant.

Hermione fussed over her quill and paper as she got ready to take her perfect transcription of the

lesson.

Ron obtusely stared around the room and slowly dug out a shabby looking piece of parchment

and a tattered quill.

Harry, having already calmly placed his materials in front of him, was staring at Sophie with a

perplexed look as he tried to ascertain what was going on in her head.

Sophie smiled quickly at him and then set herself up for her first ever lesson as a Hogwarts

student.

With a bang, Severus Snape came swiftly into the dismal classroom. When he reached the front

of the class, he spotted her.

Eyes instantly narrowing, Snape proclaimed, "Well, well. We have been graced by the presence

of a Lupin."

The words dripped of sarcasm as he continued, "No doubt she is uneducated and inexperienced

in the realm of potions. Tell me, do you even know how to assemble your cauldron?"

Sophie, filled with defiance, responded with, "Of course _Sir. _I would do it now but God forbid I

let the set up distract anyone from the riveting lecture you're giving."

Sophie just sat there and smiled as Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the class let their jaws

drop to the floor.

"Well, Well, Well. I see you will be another one of those students. Turn to page 298 and begin,"

he said turning swiftly away from her.

Sophie turned the pages in her book acting as though nothing had ever happened.

Reaching behind a determined Hermione, Ron whispered, "That was Bloody Brilliant!"

Harry nodded in agreement his face still in shock.

Sophie set herself to the task assigned. She laboriously produced a perfect potion while

providing Harry with helpful hints.

Sophie handed Snape an absolutely brilliant potion at the end of class. She smiled her smug

smile as she marched away from his desk.

Harry, Ron, and Sophie tromped off to Defense Against the Dark arts.

Taking advantage of Hermione's absence, the boys praised her repeatedly for her stunt without

fear of scolding by Hermione.

Sophie smiled and blushed. She stated playing along, "I really shouldn't have done that though!

He's gonna hate me now!"

"He hates everyone except for those Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed.

"Especially me!" Harry responded.

Sophie laughed and greeted Hermione as she snuck up behind them out of nowhere.

Ron began an interrogation while Harry and Sophie headed into Remus Lupin's very first

Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.


	11. Never Never Once

Sophie walked in to Remus' class with a confident smile.

She had no doubt Remus would make a good first impression.

He gave her the wide smile he reserved strictly for her and then addressed the class.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Lupin. Today I will be teaching you about Boggarts. So if you

would all please gather your belongings we are going to change locales," Remus said confidently

though Sophie could sense his nervousness.

The class gathered their belongings and walked out of the classroom.

Sophie fell into line with Remus saying, "You're doing great. Stop being so nervous!"

Remus laughed and said, "Easy for you to say! By the way I heard you had an eventful first

potions lesson."

Sophie frowned and cried in outrage, "He deserved it!"

"Regardless, if we want to fit in here we both need to behave. So, get any interesting letters?"

Sophie face fell into a frown as she said, "not a word."

Remus told her not to fret as he called the class to order in front of the closet.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione came to stand with her and she shot each of them a kind smile as

Remus began his lecture on Boggarts.

Hermione energetically answered all the questions Sophie knew the answers to.

Remus had taught her boggarts ages ago and to her they were child's play.

The class formed a line as Remus coaxed Neville into participating while Sophie laughed

inwardly at all the times he had used the same voice with her.

It was the "stop being so dramatic" and "don't make me ask twice voice" that were frequently

applied.

Remus always said to Sophie, "My Darling, I love you so very much, but you are just as

stubborn as Sirius!"

Sophie would laugh and insist on a marauder story.

Neville made the whole class squeal with delight as he transformed a greasy haired Snape into an

awfully dressed grandmother.

Sophie laughed out loud and then pondered what Remus would say when they further discussed

her Snape confrontation.

She pushed it from her mind as the line began to flow quickly from Pavarti and her fear of

clowns to Ron and his aversion to spiders.

All the third years pushed their way to the top of the line but not Sophie.

She had seen her fear enough and dealt with enough boggarts to sit this one out.

Harry and Hermione were approaching the front of the queue while Ron had come to sit beside

her.

She explained why she didn't want to go when he asked and laughed with him at all the

ridiculous shapes the once terrifying boggarts took.

Class flew by until Remus jumped in front of Harry and the full moon appeared for all to marvel at.

Sophie rose to her feet unable to contain her worry.

Remus disposed of it and called Neville forward to finish off the boggart.

He dismissed the class with a smile and a wave as Neville made the boggart explode.

Her three new friends turned to wait for her but Sophie said that she'd come to lunch after she

talked to Remus.

"Save me a seat" she said with her lopsided grin.

"Hello darling," Remus said with a smile, "what did you think of my first lesson?" "Excellent,

you know for third years," she responded.

"I know! I taught you this back when you were eleven!" he said with a laugh, "But how was your

first morning?"

Sophie averted her eyes. "I didn't mean to argue with Snape." She told him meekly.

Remus shook his head and responded with, "Of course you did. Not that I blame you. Sirius

would have done the same."

Sophie laughed but then became very serious. "No word then," she questioned.

"No. They won't find him unless he wants to be found," he said morosely.

"Come on," he said with a brave face, "Let's go eat."

Sophie and Remus strolled through the castle as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"You want to know a secret?" Remus questioned.

"Of course," she said in turn.

"I'm just as terrified as you are. I promised your mother when she placed you in my arms for the

very first time that I would be the very best godfather any child could have. I'm terrified that I'll

break that promise to her. What if he does something to blow our cover? You pretend being

here at Hogwarts isn't that import to you but it is! I just feel that I disappoint you all the time. I

don't wanna do it anymore." Remus cried breaking in hysteria.

Sophie didn't say anything at first.

She just grabbed Remus in one of her rough hugs and whispered into his ear, "Never. Never

once. Have you disappointed me."

She gave him a smile, grabbed his hand, and led the two of them onwards as they always took turns doing.


	12. Some First Day

***A/N: I'm Sorry I know its been ages but enjoy! Please R/R!!***

Sophie sat down in Next to Hermione and grabbed a strawberry.

The three of them smiled and chatted with her as they ate lunch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione

insisted over and over that Remus was by far their best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher

they had ever had.

Sophie smiled and said, "Yay! That will make him so happy. He was so nervous!"

Then they told her all about Quirrell and Gilderoy Lockheart, their past professors, as Sophie

threw in laughter over Lockheart and cries of outrage about the literally two faced Quirrell.

After they ate they all decided to head down to Care of Magical Creatures early to wish Hagrid

good luck and make sure his lesson plan wasn't deadly.

On their way they met Malfoy and his cronies who were no doubt up to no good.

When Malfoy spotted them, he of course began with his attacks.

"Weasley you have obviously been shopping at even filthier second hand stores. Those robes

look like they were dragged on the floor of that equally fithy hovel of yours."

Ron made a lunge but Sophie grabbed his arm.

"Good boy Weasel. By the way, since you're new you should know that only mudbloods and

filth hang around with the likes of potter," Malfoy sneered addressing Sophie.

"The only filth I see around here is the sorry likes of you," Sophie threw back at her dearest cousin with a gentle smirk.

Ron smiled with unbreakable glee as he whispered to Harry, "I knew I liked her."

Malfoy skulked off followed by his cronies as the four of them stood there looking smug.

"That. Was bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Sophie laughed and walked away towards Care of Magical Creatures.

She knew that behind her the three of them were talking about her.

Sophie knew better than to care. For now what they were talking about could do her no harm.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hagrid greeted them all with a wink and a smile as he began class.

He brought out a hippogriff and the 3rd year Griffindors and Slytherins marveled at this peculiar

creature.

Hagrid began to teach and explain his peculiar books.

Hermione stuck up for the vicious books and Sophie glowed with satisfaction.

Ron murmered, "yea they make great pets," and both of the girls elbowed him in the ribs.

While they were beating on Ron, harry was unwillingly volunteered to be the first to tackle the

hippogriff.

Things were going fine until SNAP. Harry stepped on a tree branch and the hippogriff freaked

out.

Hagrid called for him to go back but harry kept moving.

Buckbeak allowed him this and sunk into a deep bow.

Sophie smiled as she thought that she would do the same, stubbornly keep moving.

Buckbeak bowed to Harry and let Harry ride him.

Sophie was filled with jealously, what she wouldn't give to fly high and away from all that could

hurt her.

She knew that she couldn't be whole without Remus. He knew her better than anyone.

Sophie's thoughts carried her to him. To her Sirius.

She knew he would come to Hogwarts. She knew it was only a matter of time.

How many times had he told Sophie that he would give anything to just hug her.

As hard as they had tried, hugging through thick bars is impossible. Sophie treasured those

attempted hugs however.

Back before he made his escape, she was allowed to visit him twice a year, Christmas and his

birthday.

No matter how dark and dismal a place it was, Azkaban wasn't so bad when she was talking to

Sirius.

Harry landed and everyone cheered.

Sophie smiled and laughed as Harry told her, "I thought he was going to drop me in the lake!"

Like an idiot, Malfoy rushed the hippogriff exclaiming that, "How hard could it be!?"

Of course he ending up being attacked by the creature, as Sophie thought that it was well deserved.

Hagrid rushed Malfoy up to the hospital wing as their 4 faces mixed with masks of horror for

Hagrid and glee at Draco's Downfall.

The rest of the day flew by and before Sophie knew it she was sinking into a puffy red armchair

with a sigh.

Hermione looked sideways at her and said, "Some first day huh?"

Sophie laughed and set to tackling the mountains of work she felt she would soon grow

accustomed to.


	13. Ants and Daisies

The days continued in a similar manner with only the addition of divination and Professor

Trelawney to their days.

This classroom is the most peculiar place I have ever been, Sophie thought to herself as

she sat down for the first time in the Divinatation.

The only thing stranger was perhaps, Professor Trelawney herself.

She peered through her enormous spectacles at the Griffindors and said in a soft misty

voice, "Welcome. It is so nice to finally see you in the physical world."

Sophie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all wore the same expressions of "What the Hell is

this creepy woman talking about."

After droning on about the art of divination and its challenges, she turned to Neville and

asked, "Is your grandmother well?"

Very funny, Sophie thought to herself, mess with your new students.

Then she said to Neville, "Take a blue teacup once you break your pink one, I'm rather

fond of them."

With a tinkle of china, she made a lucky guess.

Sophie didn't believe in Divination, it wasn't something Remus believed in or taught her.

As the thought passed through her auburn head, her new teacher turned to her and spoke

in her mystical voice, "The one you have been waiting for approaches and you shall be

reunited."

Sophie's eyes widened. Every inch of Sophie tensed.

After what felt like an endless minute, Sophie smiled and blew the comment off.

She drank the horrible tea they were drinking so the class could read tea leaves and stared

straight ahead, avoiding the looks of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

In an effort to avoid talking to Hermione, Sophie partnered with the boy sitting on her

left.

"Hi," he said passing me his teacup, "My name is Seamus, Seamus Finnegan."

Sophie smiled and accepted his cup as I said, "Hi Seamus, I'm Sophie."

He was very cute.

He had an adorable Irish accent and a certain alluring quality in his smile.

Harry watched Sophie and Seamus from across the room.

Luckily no one noticed the look of pure hatred Harry was giving Seamus or the look of

longing directed to Sophie.

"Well," Sophie said peering into Seamus' pink teacup, "That speck there looks kind of

like a flower. I think it's a daisy. According to the book that means you will have a new

love."

Seamus stared deep into her emerald green eyes so intensely she felt he could see her soul

until she broke away to look back into the cup.

"Umm," she started a little lost for words, "I think that spot there a tower. Maybe. Well

that means you will have a disappointment apparently. But that thing looks like a

fountain which mean great happiness."

Sophie set down the cup and with a very confused look on her face said, "Well your

future is looking very complicated."

Seamus laughed and with a smile said, "Let's see if your future is any better."

Seamus picked up Sophie's teacup and gazed into it.

"Well," he said with his brow furrowed in concentration, "You have what looks like a

lock which the book says means you will face obstacles. That sucks. But hey you have a

daisy too! That's good. I think those little specks all in a row look like ants and those

mean many impending difficulties. Hmmm."

Seamus looked up and gave her an I'm sorry look.

Sophie smiled and told him, leaning across table, in a hushed whisper, "Divination is

useless."

Seamus laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

At that point, the room filled with the terrified shriek of Professor Trelawney.

Startled, the whole class surrounded her in an effort to understand what was wrong.

"My dear boy," she shrieked addressing Harry, "YOU HAVE THE GRIM!"

Sophie's hand covered her mouth and look of sympathy and terror.

Some looked confused but shared the same reaction as Sophie when the definition of a

grim was clarified.

Professor Trelawney shrieked about the Grim until they were dismissed instilling in

Harry, a feeling of total terror.

As they descended from the hot and peculiar tower, Hermione ranted about the total

uselessness of Divination and insisted that Professor Trelawney had no clue what she was

talking about.

Sophie, sensing Harry's distress, took his hand and gave it a squeeze while she said,

"Don't worry, I'll curse any big black dogs that come anywhere near you."

While Harry felt more reassured and convinced of how daft Professor Trelawney was,

Sophie was left hoping and praying that what Professor Trelawney said was true and that

the one she had been waiting for, her Sirius, would be with her soon.


	14. Questions and Regrets

September flew by in a similar manner.

Sophie spent most of her time with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Sophie was however spending quite a lot of time with Mr. Seamus Finnegan.

Watching Sophie eat lunch and walk to class and study with Seamus was taking a serious

toll on Harry.

His affection for her was only growing and seeing her with him always left a burning

aching hole in the pit of his stomach.

But the three best friends grew to truly like Sophie and accepted her into their group.

Much in the way that Sophie settled in, Remus did as well.

Defense Against the Dark Arts became everyone's favorite subject.

Well except for the Slytherins but no one cared about them.

So the month of September went by in a flash and then on an early October morning, a

sign announcing the first trip to Hogsmeade greeted the Gryffindors.

Sophie, Ron, and Hermione hid their excitement for the sake of Harry who couldn't go.

The three of them tried all morning to cheer Harry up.

This was rather difficult since Hermione and Ron were not speaking to each other.

Hermione's cat attacked Ron's rat prompting a lot of yelling and then nothing but silence.

So given the obstacles, Sophie was trying to fill the silence with support for Harry.

"Come on Harry," Sophie said during Herbology, "Why don't you ask Professor

McGonagall if you can go anyway!? Think about it, you have nothing to loose!"

Harry smiled at Sophie's enthusiasm and with a nod of his head said, "I'll give it a try."

Ron cheered and exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

Hermione's reaction was much more self-righteous,

"Harry. This is a terrible idea. Sirius Black is out there and he's after you. You have to

be more cautious."

Ron of course lept at the opportunity and told Hermione, "It's worth a shot Hermione.

Besides no one asked you. If you want to talk why don't you try talking to your crazy

cat."

Hermione became extremely sullen and did not speak for the rest of Herbology.

Sophie walked back to the castle with Hermione and for a while they walked side by side

in silence until Sophie said in a low compassionate voice, "Boys are real jerks sometimes.

Just know, I'm on your side and if you want me to hit Ron, I will."

Hermione smiled, nodded, and linked arms with Sophie.

Her spirits took a definite upturn at Sophie's words and Hermione was much more

chipper during lunch, though not as much towards Ron.

Sophie ran back to the dormitory to grab a book before Transfiguration and she happened

to collide with Seamus Finnegan right after entering the portrait hole.

The two of them laughed and backed out of the cramped space.

"Hey," Seamus said with the smile in his voice, "So, umm, I was wondering if maybe

umm…"

Sophie smiled and said, "Come on, you can do it."

Seamus took a deep breath and said in a steady calm voice, "Sophie, I was wondering if

maybe you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me, you know, on a date."

Sophie smiled, blushed, and bent her face down but in a quiet, shy, and very un-Sophie

voice she said, "I would love to."

And with that Sophie grabbed her book and let Seamus walk her to Transfiguration.

________________________________________________________________________

News of Seamus and Sophie traveled quickly though the first person Sophie told was

Hermione.

Now Hermione didn't really know what to say but gave an excited yay and gave the

whole best friend thing a shot.

She did her best but having only boys as best friends didn't give her much practice.

The only person who was far from pleased was Harry.

Harry spent most of the week following being surly and grumpy, especially to Sophie.

"Good morning," Sophie said one day sitting down next to Harry at breakfast.

Harry grunted in return without looking up, "How's Seamus?"

Sophie shrugged and said, "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet this morning."

As Hermione sat down across from Harry, he said in a sarcastically, cruel voice, "Well I

hope that you and your stupid, incompetent boyfriend are very happy together."

Sophie blinked back some tears and instead said in a very angry voice, "Fine, I'm sure we

will be. Don't talk to me Harry Potter!"

With that, Sophie stood up and stormed off in a very angry huff.

As Sophie walked away, Harry watched her with a terrible feeling of regret in his heart.

Harry turned back to his breakfast only to find Hermione staring right at him.

"What!" Harry exclaimed grumpily.

Hermione was giving him a look of sympathy and understanding and after a moment she

said, "You really like her don't you?"

Harry looked down at his eggs and nodded.


	15. Sink or Swim

So Sophie wasn't talking to Harry.

And Harry was definitely talking to Sophie.

"Please forgive me," Harry groveled as he jogged to keep up with Sophie.

No one could power-walk like this girl.

"No Harry. I'm going to be late for Potions so go away," she said with an ice queen

glare.

"But I'm going to potions too. I can't go away," Harry said innocently with a little smirk.

Sophie faltered in her anger upon realizing the inevitable truth of this statement but said,

"Hmph. Well fine. Go stand on the other side of the hallway."

Harry smirked but obeyed after another ice queen glare.

"Forgive me Sophie," Harry said in a loud whisper across the hall.

He continued to whisper apologies across his cauldron all through potions until Hermione

yelled, "Harry, SHUT UP! And Sophie, just freaking forgive him!"

Harry and Sophie bowed their heads and became very interested in their potions.

Sophie glanced sideways at Harry and caught his eye.

Twin grins spread over their faces and Harry winked at her.

After potions, Hermione grabbed Ron and made him speed away from Harry and Sophie,

leaving the two of them standing in the hallway.

Harry looked at Sophie as he extended his hand and said, "Friends?"

Sophie took slow, small steps to close the gap between them and said, "Best friends."

She took the hand Harry was extended for a handshake and pulled him into a hug.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed that completely perfect moment of holding her in his

arms.

When they broke apart, Harry's perfection was shattered as she told him, "You have to be

nice about Seamus though."

Harry felt his heart sink as he said, "Of course," in the most supportive voice he could

muster.

So everything went back to some semblance of normalcy with the only difference being

Seamus' constant presence at Sophie's side.

After a while, it wasn't just Harry but also Ron and Hermione who began to resent his

presence.

"Here they come," said Ron in a grumpy voice at breakfast.

Ron continued and whispered to Hermione, "We are not hanging out with them in

Hogsmeade," as Halloween and the trip to Hogsmeade were that day.

Hermione nodded in agreement as the two of them sat down at the table.

"Good Morning," Sophie said brightly to her three best friends.

As Sophie was notoriously not a morning person, everyone knew she was having a great

day.

Harry smiled at Sophie and thought she looked especially pretty that morning.

Sophie looked up from her eggs to find Remus summoning her to the staff table.

Excusing herself, Sophie hurried to the staff table.

Remus squeezed Sophie's hand and asked, "Had any letter's recently?"

Sophie shook her head and said, "Maybe he won't come."

Remus answered a little too quickly, "If the Sirius Black I knew still exists, he will come

for you. No matter what he did and who he hurt I saw the way he looked and you. You

mean the world to him."

Sophie smiled and looked at the floor, "I wish he would come but I know that I can't

want him to come."

Remus smiled and said, "I know sweetheart. You have a big day today though! I like

Seamus. You two have a good time and you tell him there better not be any funny

business or else." Remus but up his fists making Sophie giggle very hard.

Sophie kissed Remus on the cheek and went back to her friends and her breakfast.

After breakfast, Sophie, Seamus, Hermione, and Ron said goodbye to Harry and left for

Hogsmeade.

In Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron extracted themselves from the presence of Seamus

and Sophie leaving the couple alone.

Seamus and Sophie strolled all around Hogsmeade hand in hand and visited all the stores.

They went to Honeydukes and after 5 seconds in the store Sophie announced, "I am never

leaving this store."

Seamus laughed and said, "Sounds good to me."

After Seamus extracted Sophie from her newfound heaven, they went to the Three

Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

Seamus said all the right things like, "You very beautiful today," and he made all the

right gestures such as paying for her butterbeer and holding every door.

He was a real gentleman and perfect date.

Sophie arrived back at the castle feeling very content and after the feast everything

seemed in that moment, absolutely perfect.

But only for that moment.

Walking back to the common room, Sophie knocked into Ron when they were forced to

stop by the huge crowd of people crowded around the portrait hole.

"Sorry Ron," Sophie said, "What's going on?"

The four of them craned their necks and could see that there were great slashes in the

portrait and the Fat Lady had fled from her portrait.

"Out of my way. Head boy coming through. Everyone move it," announced Percy, Ron's

older brother as he went by in a self important huff.

Peeves, the poltergeist, was zooming around cackling at all the students though he

changed to an oily, rude voice when Professor Dumbledore appeared and demanded to

know what had happened.

"Where is the Fat Lady, Peeves?" asked Dumbledore in a calm, level voice.

Peeves said in a slimy voice, "He scared her. She wouldn't let him in without the

password. He didn't take that very well. He's got a nasty temper that Sirius Black."

Sophie clutched Seamus' hand as a look of worry, terror, confusion, and every other

unexplainable emotion crossed her face.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't think except for one thought, He was here.

Sirius, not "Sirius Black Mass Murder," but the father she longed to know had been here.

Sophie couldn't speak but felt herself moving.

Seamus led her towards the great hall in a daze until the words, "Could I borrow my

daughter please," snapped her out of it.

Remus took Sophie's other hand and led her away from the crowd.

Sophie could feel Seamus, Ron, Harry, and Hermione staring at the back of her head but

was too focused to care.

Remus stopped once they were out of earshot and stared at her.

They stood like this for a moment in the relm of total connection each knowing what the

other was thinking.

Sophie exploded first: "What was he thinking!? Why would he come here!?"

Remus was nervously pacing and tackled this problem the usual way, logically.

Remus spoke quickly, "He was here for one of two reasons, Either he came to finish the

job he started and kill Harry or he is not evil and came to get you. Maybe both. Who

knows. What's important is that we act like nothing is wrong. Teachers, primarily

Snape, will try and make this look like our fault and make Dumbledore think we helped

him into the castle. No matter what he says to you, keep a cool head. None of the

students know and we're going to keep it that way."

Remus stroked Sophie's hair as she sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Hand in Hand, the family sat still, waiting for what was to come.

"We're fighters, Remus. We can either sink or swim, and you and I will swim."


	16. Hallelujah

Swimming sucked. That's how Sophie felt.

Sirius' break in was all anyone in the stupid school talked about and Sophie, for one was

sick of it.

"Enough, Ron!" she snapped after day 5 of only talking about Sirius.

All 3 of them gave her a reproachful look before she sighed and said, "I'm sorry. All this

talk about Sirius Black is so depressive. I just think we should talk about something

else."

They all stared at her until Hermione said in a calm, logical voice, "Sirius Black broke

into Hogwarts, one of the most impenetrable fortresses of magic in all of England with

one objective: to finish what his master started and Kill Harry. How can we not talk

about it?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all continued to stare at her while she thought to herself, I

really wish they understood who he is and why I cant hear this anymore.

She instead said, "Fine. Continue your chat. I'm Leaving. See you all in Charms."

With that Sophie swept out of the Great Hall with grace and poise leaving her 3 best

friends in the dust.

In that moment she hated her father, this man she had never met, just a little bit.

She didn't know him. He didn't know her. But he was still the biggest thing in her life.

Sophie kept walking until she was outside by the lake sitting under her favorite willow

tree.

She leaned against the tree and hummed the song her mother used to sing to her.

That was the only thing Sophie could remember about her. She remembered how her

mother's voice sounded as it sang Hallelujah to her.

Remus had shown her picture after picture of her mother but the only thing Sophie would

recall was Hallelujah.

At least that was the only pleasant memory.

The memory of her mother's dying screams was not something Sophie discussed, not

even with Remus.

She was scared and like always when she was scared, she sang.

Sophie didn't think that she had a very good voice but it made her happy.

That song always managed to make her feel close to her mother.

"I love that song," said a voice scaring Sophie half to death.

Sophie turned to see Harry standing next to her tree, smiling down at her.

Sophie smiled up at him and patted the ground next to her for him to sit and he did.

Sophie gazed out onto the lake as she said to Harry, "My mother used to sing that song to

me."

Harry smiled and said, "It's nice that you remember your mother. I remember nothing

about mine. I've never heard you talk about your mum before though."

Sophie looked down at her lap as she said, "Cause she died just like your mother, when I

was 1. She was murdered."

Harry put his arm around her shoulder as Sophie put her head on his shoulder.

Harry sighed as he said, "It sucks doesn't it, losing the people who matter most to us.

What happened to your father?"

Sophie froze but only for a moment, "He left us, me and my mum, before she died.

Remus was his best friend. My parents made him godfather when I was born. I don't

hate my father somehow. Somehow I have always wanted to meet him, to know him."

Harry nodded and said knowingly, "They're our people; of course we want to know

them. I'm glad you understand though. I don't think anyone who hasn't lost someone

close to them really could ever understand us."

Silent tears rolled down Sophie's cheek as she nodded. "I never talk about my mother

with anyone, not even Remus. Sometimes it just hurts too much. Not with you though,"

she said in a thick voice looking up at him, "You really are my best friend Harry."

Harry smiled down at her and knew that he should be happy, even elated by this.

But he wasn't.

He wanted to be more than her best friend.

He wanted to be her other half and to make her smile and to tell her all of his secrets.

Seamus didn't deserve her and if Harry wasn't so afraid of losing Sophie, he would make

sure Seamus knew that.

So instead, Harry put his arm around her and said, "You're my best friend too."


	17. The Truth

A/N: so I'm making a few changes. 1. Sophie has never met her father. 2. She now has Jet black hair just like Sirius. Sorry for the change. PLEASE R/R!

After a while, talk of Sirius began to slow, giving Sophie a much needed break.

As snow began to fall, Sophie became better friends with the trio every day.

And she was really, truly happy.

She saw Remus all the time and would sit in his office drinking tea and discussing her life with him constantly.

Before she knew it, it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break.

Sophie, Ron, and Hermione bundled up in Gryffindor scarfs and hats and braved the snowstorm to reach Hogsmeade

Sophie felt the cold burn against her face

And then her eyes deceived her.

Through the thick snow, she saw him.

Standing next to a tree, she saw the black dog.

He haunted her dreams. He haunted her steps. Everywhere she looked she felt like she saw him.

And it scared Sophie.

She gasped loudly but that could not be heard over the wind and when she looked again, he was gone.

So she dismissed it. She kept walking, kept moving, just like usual.

Honeydukes was made all the more inviting by the cold so the trio quickly escaped the frigid conditions

Honeydukes was like a little slice of heaven.

Sophie's mind flew from the dog to the world of treats surrounding her

She went looking for something to give Harry

Sophie picked up a package of cockroach clusters and said to Hermione, "Do you think Harry would like these?"

"Absolutely not!" a voice from behind her said.

Sophie turned to see no one but felt an invisible tapping on her shoulder as someone whispered, "It's me!"

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione, and Sophie exclaimed.

"Harry, what are you doing here? This is definitely against the rules!" Hermione said with a disapproving look.

"Lay off him, Hermione," Ron said, "Come on and let's get a butterbeer."

Sophie smiled and whispered, "you better keep that cloak on."

The four plunged back into the cold and ran to the Three Broomsticks.

Out of breath and freezing, they found a booth and suspiciously ordered 4 butterbeers for three people

Harry sat next to Sophie, hidden by the invisibility cloak, and smuggled the butterbeer under the cloak when it arrived

A booming laugh and the sound of the bell tinkling directed their attention to see a crowd entering the Three broomsticks.

Three hands forced Harry under the table as the Minister of Magic entered the pub accompanied by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid.

The seated themselves in the booth next to the four friends who were silently staring at one another

Hermione slowly and subtly moved a tower Christmas tree in front of the table obscuring them from view

However they could still hear what they were saying

"Hello Minister," said Madame Rosmerta the attractive barmaid.

"Hello Rosmerta," he replied, "How's business?"

She angrily replied, "Buisness would be better if the ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every night."

"Ah Rosmerta. Desperate times call for desperate measures. We have to be on guard against Sirius Black."

Sophie heard her father's name said in a terrified hush.

"But why do you think he would come anywhere near Hogwarts?" Rosmerta asked.

Sophie heard Professor McGonagall's voice say, "There are people in Hogwarts that he is after and very desperate to see."

Oh no. Sophie felt fear racing through her. She couldn't run. There was a Christmas tree blocking her escape. She was going to have to sit there while her 3 best friends learned the truth.

"Who?" Rosmerta asked eagerly.

"His Daughter, Sophie Black," Fudge said in a hushed voice.

Sophie stared at the table but felt the burns of her friends eyes upon her.

This was her greatest fear realized.

She didn't want to hear anymore but half listened as Fudge told the others that Sirius was after Harry.

"He wants to finish the job his master started all those years ago. He wants to kill Harry Potter for Voldemort!" Fudge exclaimed.

McGonagall sighed as she went on, "The worst of it is the betrayal. Sirius Black's best friend was James Potter. He was the best man in Lily and James' wedding and he was Lily and James' secret keeper. It was his job to protect them but he told his master exactly where they were. He killed that family. And the worst of it was he was and still is Harry Potter's godfather."

By now, Sophie was crying, silent tears rolling down her face

"It's Sophie who I feel the worst for though. Harry is a hero and she is the daughter of a homicidal maniac. That is what people will always think when they hear her name: Sophie Black, the daughter of the psycho."

"So he's coming for the both of them?" asked Rosmerta.

Fudge replied, "Yes. To kill him and who knows what he'll do to her."

"How did Remus end up taking care of the girl?" Flitwick asked.

"Her mother was murdered by some of her dad's death eater friends who thought he sold their master out. Sophie was there. She watched her mother die. But Remus was her godfather. He took her in, for her mother," McGonagall replied.

"It's tragic. That poor girl," said Fudge with sorrow in his voice

They left a few minutes later and as soon as they were gone Sophie was on her feet.

She moved the tree and ran.

Sophie was a fast runner. She made it pretty far till they caught her.

Harry was the one who caught her.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

With a fury in his eyes, he yelled, "IS IT TRUE?"

Sophie cried silently and snow fell around them. Ron and Hermione stood behind Harry with expressions somewhere between confusion and anger.

In a whisper, she said, "Yes."

He pushed her away and turned his back.

Sophie yelled it this time, "Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I am Sirius Black's daughter! I am the daughter of a murderer. And now you hate me."

Harry turned to her and replied with, "Of course I hate you! You're father cost me both my parents! It's his fault I'm orphan, that I have this scar!"

Sophie was furious.

She yelled back, "That's my fault? Sorry I didn't control my father better at age 1! Don't think you're the only one who's lost parents. I don't have a mother and I have an escaped convict father. I have it so much worse than you. Stop playing the victim."

Snow fell as they stared at each other which such anger. Ron and Hermione remained transfixed.

Sophie just whispered, "I'm done," and then she turned and walked away from them until she broke into a sprint.

Sophie didn't stop running until she was in Remus' arms

"Oh. Hey, hey what's wrong?" he asked as she sobbed into his chest.

All Sophie managed to get out was a muffled, "They know."

Sophie looked up at Remus and said, "I hate Sirius. I hate being defined by him. I hate what he's cost me."


	18. Alone

Remus was in so much pain.

It was not because the full moon approached but because he had to see his daughter in pain.

Sophie sobbed into his chest while he stroked her hair

She spoke through her sobs, "They're all going to hate me know."

"No. no. shh," Remus whispered to her.

The tears stopped as Sophie turned away from him.

"People are cruel, Remus. You of all people should know that. It doesn't matter that you're the one who raised me. All that they will comprehend is that biologically a murderer is my father," she said with anger in her voice.

Remus nodded and said with a smile, "I know, my angel, but we are a team. We face this together as we face everything together."

"But this we can't face together. It's me they'll tease and blame and hate. I love you for wanting to protect me from the un-protectable," said Sophie.

"Then we leave," said Remus, "We pack our stuff and leave this school today."

Sophie smiled, "You really are the best father, you know that. But no. We can't do that. Dumbledore went through a lot to give you this job. You've made a commitment until at least the end of this year. I have to be strong. You've taught me to be very strong."

Remus opened his arms wide and Sophie rushed into them.

They stood there.

Father and Daughter against the world

Harry was pissed.

She lied to him.

She hurt him.

He loved her.

Why didn't he hate her?

He should hate her.

Ron certainly hated her.

He had been raging against her for the last hour.

But he loved her.

And he didn't want to hear bad things about her anymore.

"ENOUGH RON," harry bellowed, "I just don't want to hear about her anymore."

Ron stared at him in confusion and Hermione looked at him with a knowing smile

"Let's just go back to the castle," Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione made their way through the snow to the castle while Harry traveled down the secret passageway towards the one-eyed witch.

When they met at the portrait hole, Hermione told Harry to wait as Ron went into the common room, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"For what?" said a very confused Harry

"I'm sorry that Sophie is who she is. And I'm sorry that you're in love with her." Said Hermione

Harry fixated his eyes on the floor as he mumbled, "How did you know?"

"You should see the way you look at her Harry. But don't worry she definitely doesn't know. How are you feeling right now?" Hermione asked.

"Mad cause she lied. Confused cause I don't hate her. Not even a little bit," said Harry with his eyes still fixed to the floor.

"It'll all be okay Harry I promise. And I don't hate her either. You can't choose your parents and the girl we know is kind and brave and smart. She is definitely not a psycho," said Hermione with more sense than the average 13 year old.

"Ron seems to hate her," said Harry.

"Ron is…confused. He will be mad for a while but it will pass. I don't think we should tell other people who she is. Do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, definitely not. Let's go tell Ron," harry replied.

The two of them entered the Gryffindor common room to find an uproar.

"I can't believe Dumbledore let's her go here," Harry heard a voice say.

"She should be kicked out before she attacks us all," said another.

"I sleep in the same room as her!" someone exclaimed.

All around him Harry heard voices of hatred.

He may not hate Sophie but the rest of his house certainly did.

He and Hermione shared a look and marched over to Ron who was jabbering away rapidly to Fred and George.

"Blimey Harry. We're sorry. We always thought she was so nice," said George.

"George," said Harry with little patience, "She is still nice. She's exactly the same person she was 5 minutes ago. We just now know who her biological father is. Ron, can we talk to you please?"

The three of them marched up the stairs to the boys dormitory and as soon as they closed the door Harry and Hermione attacked Ron with questions.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, RON!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why would you tell them who she is, Ron? What else did you tell them?" harry questioned furiously.

"Why are you both so upset," asked Ron who was clearly very confused, "Why wouldn't we tell everyone who she is? And I just told them that she is Sirius Black's daughter, nothing else."

"We wouldn't tell everyone because she is our friend. And she can't help who her father is. No one can. You know she is a good person. She doesn't deserve the cruelty she will receive now. I really wish you hadn't told them."

"Me too," said Harry who was to angry to even look at Ron.

"They deserve to know that they are in school with a psychopath's daughter," said Ron, "I'm not sorry I told them. I am sorry that I've upset you both though. Do you not hate her?"

"No," said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Why do you hate her Ron," asked Hermione, "What has she ever done to hurt you?"

Ron muttered, "she lied," but could not look Hermione in the eye.

"And that gives you good reason to hate her? I may hate her father because he betrayed my parents but I do not hate her. She had nothing to do with the actions of her father and she should not be punished for them," said Harry.

Ron turned away from both of them.

"Let's just go down to dinner," said Hermione.

The three of them walked to the Great Hall in silence.

Harry was still mad at Ron but the silence of his usually chatty friend told him Ron knew he had been wrong.

But it was too late to stop the fire Ron started.

The Great Hall buzzed with news of who Sophie really was.

Sophie's absence was highly noticeable.

Harry wondered where she was.

He wondered if she thought he hated her.

He whispered to Hermione, "where do you think she is?"

"She's probably with Professor Lupin. His chair is empty too," Hermione pointed out.

Before Harry could respond Oliver Wood came striding towards him.

"Harry," Oliver said in his always determined voice, "I've heard about this whole Sophie Black mess but you can't think about that right now. I want you focused solely on Quiddich. We are playing Hufflepuff tomorrow and nothing can split your focus. Eat something and then go to bed. I need you completely ready for tomorrow."

Harry nodded and assured Wood he would be ready prompting Oliver to hurry off, no doubt to speak to other members of the team.

Ron and Hermione tried to distract him with meaningless chatter until they returned to Gryffindor tower.

Harry took out his potions textbook, some parchment, and a quill and attempted to begin the massive potions essay Snape had assigned. Sophie was going to help him with it.

No sooner had he thought of her than Sophie walked through the portrait hole.

The entire Gryffindor common room fell silent.

Sophie entered the common room and knew at once that her parentage had become common knowledge.

Every member of Gryffindor house stopped what they were doing and watched her.

She held her head high as she said, "be strong, be strong," over and over again in her head.

She walked, not too slowly, not too quickly, through the common room as if nothing were wrong.

As she approached the stairs to the girls dormitory she was forced to stop because people were blocking the stairs and they had no intention of moving.

"I get it," Sophie said, "You want me to blast you out of the way cause that will prove I'm just like my father and give you ample reason to hate me. Well sorry but that's not going to happen. I will stand here until you all feel like moving."

She stood there, resolved, with her arms crossed, waiting for them to move.

Still no one spoke, but slowly one by one, they stepped aside and allowed her to pass.

Sophie said thank you and disappeared up the stairs.

She heard Oliver Wood say, "Team, bed now."

As she lay in her bed, she wished she was Remus' biological daughter and that her friends didn't hate her.

She felt so alone.


	19. Falling

The dormitory was empty when Sophie awoke.

Rain pounded against the window; it was not a good day for Quiddich.

Sophie got dressed and headed to the Great Hall

As she approached, she heard hundreds of voices chattering amongst each other

Sophie entered the hall and all at once, the voices stopped.

It was completely silent as every single person stared at her.

Sophie took a deep breath and casually seated herself at the Gryffindor table

She poured herself some pumpkin juice and munched on a muffin while the entire school watched her in silence.

A pair of beautiful green eyes watched her the most intently of all.

A short ways down the table, Harry Potter watched the girl he was supposed to hate.

He tried to eat toast but found he was much too nervous

Hermione's head was buried in a book and Ron wasn't saying much after their argument yesterday.

Sophie finished her muffin, picked up her bag, and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

Before she left, She walked towards her former friends and looking into Harry's nervous green eyes said, "You should stop worrying. You're going to play brilliantly today. I'll be cheering you on, Harry."

With that, she turned at exited the Great Hall, so many eyes watching as she did.

Upon her exit, sound erupted as everyone began to speak again.

Sophie felt her isolation pressing down on her and with nowhere to go, headed towards Remus' office.

"I don't hate you," a voice said behind her.

When Sophie turned around, there, standing in mudding boots and wearing scarlet Quiddich robes, was Harry.

"I never did and I don't think I ever can."

Before she could speak he turned and walked away from her, leaving her in the empty hallway.

Before her rounded the corner, he turned and looked intently into her eyes.

Sophie felt the weight of unsaid things pass between them and then he was gone.

She realized she had never wanted anyone to stay with her as much as she did now.

Despite the emptiness of the hallway, Sophie felt less alone.

Sophie chose to sit in the teacher's section next to Remus during the match.

It seemed less hostile than the Gryffindor section.

Remus would not stop asking if she was okay and Snape was leering at her.

This option wasn't much better.

She focused her attention on the match or more accurately, Harry.

She watched him dive and fly and move with such agility.

And as Katie Bell scored, she felt an all too familiar cold rush over her.

Then she saw Harry fall.

She screamed, the sound mixing with an incantation.

Moments happened in flashes.

She saw Harry lying broken on the pitch.

She saw patronuses rushing towards the dementors.

And she saw Remus looking at her asking if she was all right.

"No," Sophie cried out, " My best friend who currently hates me just fell from the sky. I am not okay."

Remus took Sophie's hand and led her towards the castle.

Then Hermione was there.

She looked at Sophie with a cautious glance and said something to Remus.

Looking at Sophie. Remus said, "Go. Everything will be fine."

Sophie followed Hermione while the stadium behind her filled with cheers.

The match had continued without Harry.

She and Hermione walked quickly side-by-side saying nothing.

"Where's Ron?" Sophie asked breaking the silence.

Without looking at her, Hermione said, "He's getting Harry's broomstick."

It wasn't until they reached the doors of the hospital wing that Hermione spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sophie gazed at the floor as she said, "You would never have liked me or understood."

"Really," said Hermione narrowing her eyes, looking very intently at her now, "Yes, I have no idea what it is like to have parents that make everyone hate me. I could never understand your pain."

Sophie looked back angrily now and said, "No. You can't. Your parents are both alive and love you. I have a dead mother and a convict father. Your parents are good dentists. Other than being muggle born, nothing isolates you. Besides, the people who matter don't care that you're muggle born."

Sophie was mad now.

She moved around Hermione now and shoved the door open.

Harry lay broken at the end of a long row of beds.

Madame Pomfrey worked vigorously on him but Sophie moved towards the bed.

With no fuss she sat down on the bed next to Harry's and took his hand in her own.

Madame Pomfrey glanced at her quickly from across the bed but continued to work.

Hermione hovered in the background not approaching.

After what felt like centuries, Madame Pomfrey stopped working on Harry.

He looked serene, bandaged and sleeping.

"Will he be alright?" Sophie asked not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"He'll be fine," she replied briskly.

Hermione moved closer and sat down next to Sophie.

They sat there in silence until Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came into the hospital wing.

They spoke in hushed voices to Madame Pomfrey.

Professor Dumbledore seemed angry but Sophie didn't care.

She just kept holding Harry's hand, waiting for him to wake up.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the bed and looked down at Harry.

He looked from the serene and peaceful boy to the worried girl clutching his hand.

Dumbledore said, "I see our Mr. Potter is very well tended to," while smiling at Sophie who half smiled in response.

"I should probably go," Sophie said.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"The others will be here soon and they won't want to see me," she mumbled.

"Sophie," said Professor Dumbledore, "This seems like the place you want to be right now. Are you really going to let people with false ideas about you drive you away? You are after all Remus Lupin's daughter too."

Sophie nodded in agreement as Professor Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

"He's right you know," said Hermione, "People wouldn't care if you were here."

"You're both wrong," said Sophie quietly.

Right on cue, Ron marched into the hospital wing and with one look at Sophie said in a particularly nasty tone, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you," she replied calmly.

"Last I checked, you and Harry are not best friends anymore so you and I are not here for the same thing. I'm here to support my best friend. You're not," said Ron vindictively. (A/N: I LOVE RON. Sorry to bash him but I don't want you to assume all is forgiven because it certainly is not.)

"Well Harry is still one of my best friends so I'm not leaving. You can either take a seat and suck it up or you can leave," Sophie said, looking intently at her former friend.

Breaking the silence, a voice murmured, "Don't leave Sophie."

A voice belonging to the boy in the hospital bed.

A voice belonging to Harry Potter

Sophie whispered, "I'm not going anywhere," and squeezed his hand again.

But he was asleep again, leaving her alone in hostile territory.

Other visitors trickled in and out over the next few hours, always giving Sophie a strange look but never saying anything.

Eventually, Harry woke up.

Ron and Hermione were both asleep but Sophie smiled and said, "Hello. How are you feeling?"

"The dog made me fall," Harry mumbled groggily.

Sophie inhaled quickly. The dog, as in the black dog that had stared at her. Harry had seen it too. If she was irrational, she might believe she actually saw the grim. But no, it was only a dog and she was only a girl, neither of them any special at all.

Exhaling she said, "It was the dementors that made you fall, Harry."

"Oh, okay. Soph, I don't feel so good. My head hurts," he said.

"I know," Sophie said while stroking his hair, "But it will all be okay, I promise."

Sophie wished the same were true for her as well.


	20. Secret Notes and Serious Quarrels

Harry was released from the hospital wing after several days but nothing was different.

Ron hated Sophie.

She confused Harry.

Hermione missed her friend.

But none of them spoke to her.

The standing rule among the Gryffindors was that she was invisible.

No one was cruel to her but no one spoke to her.

Sophie hated it but not as much as she hated how the other houses treated her.

They couldn't get enough of hurting her.

"I heard she helped her dad escape," one Hufflepuff girl said to another right in front of her.

The Slytherins were the worst.

She couldn't escape from the cruel remarks and the crippling sadness that seemed to follow her everywhere.

That's why when Christmas holiday arrived and Sophie and Remus went home she was delighted.

Sophie was waiting for Remus the day they were due to leave outside the great hall, which was packed with students.

Sophie saw Harry walking towards her with purpose.

"Hey," he said.

"…Hey," Sophie said, confused.

"I hear I am in your debt," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Hermione said you sat by my bedside while I was in hospital and took good care of me. I don't really remember much. Anyway, thanks. I don't know why you did it but it was really nice," Harry said staring her straight in the eye.

"Don't mention it," Sophie replied.

"I see you're headed home," harry said pointing at her trunk.

"Finally. I'd be lying if I said I was happy here."

Sophie looked him in the eyes for the first time in the interaction.

It was then that she saw the truth.

Harry was sad. He was genuinely pained by what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Sophie. I'm so sorry for your pain," He said.

"I can't change who my father is."

"I can't change the fact everyone hates you."

"You can't change the fact you were horrible to me for months."

"You're mad at me?"

"I've earned the right to be."

"I can change that."

"No you can't," Sophie said quietly, "I don't want you to."

Harry frowned and said, "Fine. At least people like me."

"At least I'm not an asshole like you. I never deserved the way you all treated me. Stay away from me Harry."

The words lingered in the air and there was only silence.

Harry knew she was right. He said nothing in reply.

What happened next didn't much help.

Ron appeared.

"Oh there you are Harry. Why are you talking to her?" Said Ron.

"Don't," said Harry quietly.

"Whatever mate. Are you coming to lunch or what?"

"Yea I am," Harry said.

The two of them began to turn away and walk towards the Great Hall and Sophie watched them go but before Harry disappeared from view, he turned and raised his hand in a hesitant farewell.

Before she could process this Remus arrived and the two of them left Hogwarts behind for the holiday.

The two of them settled back into their little flat and Sophie felt a sense of normality for the first time in a long time.

During the Christmas holiday, Sophie thought about Hogwarts as little as she could.

The flat was her oasis. She wanted to seal the two of them in and never leave.

But she couldn't.

Christmas morning finally arrived and Sophie put on the kettle and had tea while waiting for Remus to wake up.

When Remus came into the living room, he looked terrible.

The full moon was quickly approaching and Sophie could see the mix of pain, terror, and anger Remus always felt when the full moon approached.

Sophie stood up and went over to him, embracing him in one of her usual "please don't worry, everything will be alright" hugs.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

For a while they stood there together until Remus gathered himself and said, "Time for presents!" with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Sophie received many lovely gifts all of which were perfect selections by Remus.

But when they had finished exchanging gifts, there was a tapping on the window.

A beautiful owl with speckled feathers was on the sill.

Sophie let him in and found he had a parcel for her.

She opened the note first and read:

_Sophie-_

_ Merry Christmas! I wish I could share this day and so much more with you. _

_ For now, please accept this owl and the contents of the parcel. I miss you more _

_ Than you can know. _

No signature accompanied the peculiar message.  
Sophie turned her attention to the small parcel while she let Remus read her letter.

The parcel contained one of those store jewelry boxes and when she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Upon the velvet lay the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid her eyes on.

It was a gold necklace and the pendant contained a beautiful crimson ruby inlaid in the gold. It was delicate and stunning and Sophie loved it immediately.

The perplexing part was when Sophie turned it over.

On the back, etched into the gold, were three letters, someone's initials most likely.

They were ECB.

Sophie didn't recognize them but had to assume the B stood for Black.

It further enforced the gut feeling that Sirius was the writer of the letter.

She didn't know what to think.

This was the only contact that she had ever had with Sirius, her only proof that he knew she existed or cared.

Sophie smiled. She didn't just have one Dad who cared about her.

She had two.

"Do you think it's from him?" she asked Remus.

"Yes I do," he replied squeezing he empty hand.

"Do you think he might write me again?"

"I hope so. Do you need help putting that on?"

Sophie nodded and let him help her.

She didn't show him the initials, she wasn't sure she wanted to know just yet.

Sophie touched the necklace and smiled.

He cares, was all she could think and it was exactly what she needed to know.

No matter what, he was her Dad and regardless of what they said, she would stand by him and someday she hoped quietly, they would be together.

Far away from that small London flat, Harry sat on his bed in the Gryffindor tower.

It was late afternoon on Christmas day and snow fluttered gently outside his window.

But Harry wasn't thinking about the snow or even the amazing Firebolt broomstick he had received with no note for Christmas.

Harry was thinking about Sophie.

He made her so mad.  
She made him so mad.

She lied.

She called him out on the things he did wrong.

She was so self-righteous.

But every fiber of his being missed her.

He loved her so much it hurt.

He didn't know what to do. But he did know he had to do something.

But she was Sophie and he was Harry and he couldn't.

As he stood up to go down and join his friends, Harry was angry, angry about the state of the world he lived in. Sophie shouldn't be a far off dream. She should be a reality and his friend. She should be a possibility for something more. That made Harry the maddest out of everything.

Harry felt like a coward for not changing the way it worked.

He didn't deserve her.

Christmas and New Year came and went and before Sophie knew it, she was back at Hogwarts.

Remus had offered her as a Christmas gift the opportunity to remain at home and not go back but Sophie had refused.

She knew how much this job meant to him not to mention they could use the money.

It would all work out was her new mantra for the New Year.

Sophie ate alone her first night back and someone "accidently" spilled their pumpkin juice on her.

After being ostracized from the common room, she found someone had poured water on her bed. Lavender Brown had a bemused smile while Sophie changed her sheets.

As Sophie lifted up her pillow, she saw an envelope with her name on it.

She sat down and picked up the envelope. She turned it over in her hands several times before she opened.

Sophie, it started.

_This is really difficult. I heard Hallelujah playing today and I thought of that day by the lake, how honest and real you were with me. I miss that girl, I miss my friend. I'm sorry we had that fight. You asked me to stay away but I can't. You're still my best friend. Please forgive me. _

_ ~Harry_

Sophie didn't know what to think and then she was mad.

This wasn't fair. She was tired of having her emotions jerked around.

Then she saw Hermione side glancing at her every few minutes.

"You put this under my pillow didn't you," Sophie demanded of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied from behind a book the size of her head.

"Screw you three and your indecision," said Sophie

With that, she stood up and stormed out.

There were still a sizeable number of people in the common room when Sophie stormed in. She scanned the room for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. Some people were beginning to stare at her. Admittedly she did look rather crazy standing angrily in the middle of the common room clutching a letter.

Then she spotted Ron sitting with Dean.

Hair fell out of her braid as she stormed over to them making her look even crazier.

"Ron, where is Harry?" she demanded.

Ron looked up at her and then back down at his work.

Dean just looked back and forth between each of them.

"Ron!" sophie said loudly, "answer my question."

"He's in the dormitory, you crazy person," Ron said not even looking up.

"You're such a bloody wanker Ronald."

"At least my father isn't a convicted felon."

Sophie let it go and stormed up the boys stairs.

Sophie pounded on the door before entering to find Seamus, Neville, and Harry lying on their respective beds.

"Get out. Now," she demanded of the other two.

They looked at her for several moments attempting to determine if she was serious before finally leaving.

"Ummm Hi," said Harry.

"What is this?" she asked holding up the letter.

"It's an apology letter…" he replied.

"You suck Harry Potter. You completely and totally suck. Do you think this is fair? You have been treating me like shit for months and months. That fight we had before break was the longest conversation we have had since you found out the truth. I don't want a secret note that you have Hermione deliver and lie about it. I want a friend who has my back and doesn't let others treat me like crap. I don't want your apology. I don't want your friendship because you're a bad friend. So don't think of me when you hear that song. Don't miss me. Don't want me back because I don't want you," Sophie exclaimed.

Yet again, Sophie's words hung in the air.

Harry was silent and so was Sophie.

He looked her straight in the eyes for a minute, which felt like hours.

"You're right," Harry said.

"I know," Sophie replied still highly agitated.

"I can't help missing you," he said.

"I know," she replied.

Harry stood up and walked towards her slowly until there was only an inch or two between them.

"I may not be your friend anymore but you're still mine. I will make it up to you somehow. I'm not going to stop until you forgive me. Wanna know why? Because I miss you. And I have your back, from now on," He said.

Sophie sighed and replied, "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

He smiled and replied, "Nope."

"You've got your work cut out for you," said Sophie but as she turned away she smiled.

"Goodnight friend. Tomorrow marks the beginning of a whole new friendship," Harry called out as Sophie was leaving.

He heard her mutter in your dreams and smiled to himself.


	21. Opinions and Fist Fights

There was a sunflower on Sophie's pillow when she woke up.

The note attached to it said, "Good morning friend."

She couldn't help but to smile

Sophie put her sunflower in water by her bed before rushing out of the dormitory since she was going to be late to charms.

Sophie was in the door two minutes before class was due to start and plopped into her usual seat. Unusually, the seat next to her was not empty.

Smiling at her from ear to ear, was her "new" friend.

"Good morning Harry," she said in an impatient voice.

Clearly not getting the hint, he continued, "Did you like the flower?"

"Actually I did. Sunflowers are my favorite," she said averting her gaze.

"I know," Harry replied simply, "you said so one day after Transfiguration."

Sophie stopped pretending to search for something in her bag and looked at him.

He had a very sweet expression like a puppy that knew he had done a good job.

Thankfully professor Flitwick started class so she didn't have to say anything.

Sophie didn't go to lunch that day.

She waited outside Remus' classroom until everyone had rushed off to lunch before entering and exclaiming, "I am having a crisis."

Remus looked up from his paper and smiled at her as he said, "Oh dear. What now?"

"Harry."

"Ahh, I see. What happened?" Remus asked.

Sophie sat down in the desk directly in front of his as Remus came and set next to her. He opened up his briefcase and removed a PB&J, her favorite, for them to share.

"Okay," she started, "I am so confused."

And then she spilled everything.

She told him everything that had happened this year between them, from that day at the lake to the small moments to their fights.

Remus knew immediately what the problem was.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her though. He had taught he so much over the years but he knew this lesson would have to be learned without him.

So he tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Maybe you should just ride the train and see where you end up. Harry and you were great friends. Maybe you can get it back. And sweetheart, maybe you should cut Harry some slack on the way he treated you. He's a thirteen year old boy and easily susceptible to peer pressure. I raised you to be your own person but other people aren't always like that."

As he finished, they heard people beginning to arrive for class.

Sophie stood up, kissed Remus on the cheek, and said, "How is it that you always know what to say to me?"

"I'm your Dad. That's what Dads are for," he said smiling.

So Sophie rode the train like Remus told her to.

On Valentine's Day, Harry left her a heart shaped valentine.

He would sit with her in class and talk to her.

He was a friend to her. She took it in stride, reciprocating but not extending herself.

It wasn't until the middle of march that things became different.

Harry sat with her one night at dinner.

"Ron and Hermione will not stop bickering about their annoying pets. Can I sit with you?" he asked her.

Sophie looked up from the latest book she was reading at dinner and said, "Umm I'm not sure that is wise. Everyone is currently staring at us and you're not even sitting."

Harry gave her a bemused look and said loudly to the surrounding area, "I am going to sit down now and have dinner with the lovely Miss Black. You can all stop staring now and go back to your dinners."

Sophie laughed as Harry sat down and started piling his plate with food.

A ways down the table she could see Ron and Hermione whispering to one another.

She knew they were talking about her.

Hermione was probably saying that logically it was mistake for Harry to associate with her. Ron was probably just saying mean things about her.

Harry pulled her out of her own head when he said, "I need your help."

"With what?" she asked cautiously.

Harry leaned across to her and said quietly, "Learning how to cast a patronus. I know you can do a brilliant one. Ron told me you cast one the first time we met on the train."

"But Remus is helping you already. He told me."

"And he's brilliant but I need more practice. We have a Quiddich match coming up and I can't afford another incident. Please help me," he said.

Sophie looked at him with a skeptical look before muttering, "fine."

He smiled like a kid on Christmas before clapping his hands together and saying, "So when do we start?"

"We have a potions essay due tomorrow and I haven't finished so not tonight."

"Well you're doing better than me. I haven't start," he replied.

That made her laugh and people wonder what the wonderful Harry Potter was doing making that horrendous Black girl laugh.

"We could work on it together if you want," Harry said quietly.

Sophie smiled and said, "Alright. Want to meet in the library in twenty minutes?"

"Sure," he replied as he helped himself to some treacle tart.

So Sophie headed off to gather her stuff.

Harry should have known something was wrong when both Ron and Hermione left right after her.

The pair stopped Sophie outside the portrait hole.

"Hey we want to talk to you," Ron called out.

Sophie didn't stop walking as she said, "Wow! I'm so honored you want to talk to me. Guess what, I don't want to talk to you."

They walked around her and stood on the stairs blocking her way.

Then Hermione started, "We don't want you to talk, just listen. People are beginning to notice this 'friendship' that you and Harry have going on and no one likes it. He spent almost his entire second year hated by everyone but us. That's why we can't let it happen again. We've tried to keep him away from you but he won't listen. You're poisonous Sophie. You are slowly destroying him and soon, he'll have no one but you. Do you really want that for him? I wouldn't wish that upon anyone so we are asking you to stop. Stop talking to him, stop eating with him, stop poisoning him."

Sophie was speechless but she tore her eyes away from Hermione's intent gaze, as though she was trying to put so many things into a look.

Her eyes found Ron's.

He was the cruelest to her but in that moment she saw how much he cared for his best friend. The look in his eyes wasn't one of cruelty or malice. It pleaded with her, begging her to listen.

Sophie couldn't remember what she said after that but it must have satisfied them because they parted, allowing her to pass.

She spent the rest of her night in the girl's dormitory working on her potions essay, alone.

Harry tried to talk to her the following morning before class but she brushed him off and spent the rest of the day dodging him.

She skipped lunch and made sure to sit in seats where the spot next to her was already occupied, protecting her from sitting with him.

Sophie studied in the back corner of the library that night and when she went back to the common room late in the evening, she thought she had successfully avoided him for the entire day.

It took her ages to get into the common room however because Sir Cadogan, who had taken over for the Fat Lady after her disturbing encounter with Sirius Black, refused to let her in.

When she finally did get in, she was wrong.

Harry was there waiting for her in an almost entirely empty common room.

"Let's have it then," he said, "Yell at me for whatever it is I've done wrong now so that I know what it is and I can apologize."

"You've done nothing wrong," she said as she tried to push past him.

He wouldn't let her and continued. "Well I must have because you stood me up in the library last night and haven't spoken to me all day. If I've done nothing wrong, does that mean I get an explanation?"

"I just can't do this anymore," Sophie replied, "Whatever this is, our pseudo-friendship is over."

"I really don't understand now," Harry said.

"It's just a bad idea and when I thought about it, it does neither of us any good and we can't stop fighting so it's better that we are nothing to each other. It's the way I want it," said Sophie.

Harry was silent for several moments before he said, "Those aren't your words. Someone put them in your mouth and I know exactly who is to blame."

With that he turned and walked towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory but as he went, sophie called out, "It's still how I feel and I'm not going to change my mind."

Sophie crossed her arms over her chest protectively and ascended her own set of stairs, the look on Harry's face still burning in her mind.

Harry threw open the door to the dormitory where the four other boys were preparing for bed.

"Hey Harry," said Ron who was lying on his bed reading a magazine about the Chudley Cannons.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Ron," said Harry as he smacked the magazine out of his hand.

"What is your problem!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you talk to Sophie and plant those ideas in her head? Do you hate me or something? She makes me happy and you seem intent on driving us apart," Harry said angrily.

The other boys in the dormitory watched this altercation unsure of what to do.

Ron replied, "You're my best mate. It's my job to look out for you. That's all I was doing by talking to her. She's bad for you Harry."

Instead of getting angrier, Harry became calm.

"Oh Ron, you have no idea what you are talking about. She's the only thing that's good for me. I feel better when I talk to her. When she smiles, it lights up the room and I know that everything will be alright even though it is actually quite horrible. I don't care if you want me to stay away from her because I can't. You can accept that or you can leave me the bloody hell alone," he said quietly.

The room was silent for several minutes before Ron spoke again saying, "I won't be her friend, I don't trust her but I understand that you do and I trust you. I'm done then, standing in your way."

"Right. Well, goodnight then," said Harry.

So all the boys went to bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house awoke to screaming.

It was Ron.

"SIRIUS BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harry sat up and opened his eyes in time to see a shadow disappearing out the door.

Ron was screaming so it took several minutes to calm him down enough for Harry to understand that Sirius Black had been there threatening Ron. The other boys ran for help as Harry brought Ron to the common room.

The entire Gryffindor tower arrived along with Percy who asked Ron what was going on.

He had already sent someone for Professor McGonagall but Ron started explaining what had happened.

"Sirius Black was here!" he exclaimed, "He was here and he threatened me with a knife. He asked, 'where is he' before I started screaming and he ran off."

Ron walked past Percy and towards Sophie before he spoke again saying, "Did daddy tuck you in before trying to kill me? Oh wait, I forgot. Psychopaths aren't big on the parenting gig."

Sophie opened her mouth, preparing to say something, and then shut it.

She punched Ron in the face instead.

It was a very good punch.

He keeled over and his nose began to bleed profusely.

Sophie wasn't done though.

"You are a cruel, cold hearted human being Ronald Weasley and I can't believe we were ever friends. Stay the bloody hell away from me."

With that she ran out of the common room right past Professor McGonagall to whom she muttered, "I'm sorry."

Chaos broke loose.

Some people were screaming that Sirius Black was in the castle while others were talking about Sophie. Professor McGonagall was too busy trying to understand what had happened to bother with them.

"Ron, Ron are you okay?" harry and Hermione both asked him.

"No, I am not. I think she broke my nose. Harry, you'd better go after her," Ron said.

The two friends looked each other in the eyes before Harry took off out of the portrait hole, ignoring Professor McGonagall who was yelling at him to stay.

He had to find her.

Sophie ran as fast as she could from the common room.

She didn't know where she was going but she had to put as much distance between them and herself as possible.

She ran straight out of the doors of the castle, which were for some reason unlocked.

When she stopped running she collapsed on all fours next to the lake.

She coughed and gasped for air, unable to breathe.

She could hear Harry yelling her name but she did not call out to him.

Sophie wanted to be alone since she certainly felt it.

He didn't stop though. He continued to scream her name, not caring who heard.

"Sophie, please talk to me!" he yelled.

Sophie didn't emerge from her hiding spot.

Someone else however did.

Any breath Sophie had regained disappeared when she saw who emerged.


	22. Lost and Searching

Harry didn't find Sophie that night but of course, he wasn't done.

From the moment Harry woke up that morning he heard people talking about the events of the previous evening. The chatter followed him to breakfast where he did not find Sophie.

He waited for her at breakfast but she never showed up.

Sophie hated eating breakfast so this didn't worry Harry.

He asked Lavender on the way to Charms, "Have you seen Sophie this morning?"

Lavender looked at him with an intent gaze before saying, "She never came back after she ran out of the common room last night. No one has seen her since then."

Lavender continued to walk but Harry had come to a complete stop.

He was worried now.

It was a glimse of Hermione on the way to class that got him moving again.

"Hey!" he yelled chasing after her, "Hermione wait for me."

Hermione turned around and smiled at him, waiting for him to catch up.

She opened her mouth to speak but Harry didn't even let her start.

"How could you not tell me Sophie never came back last night?"

Hermione looked rather taken aback before she said, "Because I haven't seen you all morning and I am not Sophie's nanny. Considering who she is, I wasn't shocked she didn't come back last night. And Harry, she punched our best friend and broke his nose. Maybe you should be concerned about him. Now let's go we're late."

"Interesting you're advocating for Ron when you two have been fighting for days."

But Harry knew Hermione was adamant in her convictions so he let the subject drop and followed her to Charms hoping Sophie would be there.

She wasn't.

He spent the whole class pondering where she could be and came up with nothing.

She didn't come to any morning classes and was nowhere to be seen at lunch.

Harry skipped lunch anyway and went outside to look for any sign of her.

The nothing-ness that he found was even more frustrating.

He showed up at Transfiguration early to talk to Professor McGonogall.

"Professor," he said from the doorway.

"Come in Potter," she said without looking up, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Sophie. No one has seen her since she ran out of the common room last night," he said tentatively.

"I expected you would ask about her sooner than this Potter. And just because you haven't seen her doesn't mean no one else has. I'm afraid I can't help you," she said still not looking up.

Harry was tired of no answers. He walked towards her, stopping just before her desk to say, "Please Professor," in a small voice.

It was only then that Professor McGonagall looked up at him.

She sighed and said, "Hospital wing. Take your seat now Potter class will start in a few minutes."

Throughout the excruciatingly long class, Harry received extremely dirty looks from Hermione as he drummed his fingers on the table in anticipation.

He tore out of the class the moment it ended not listening to Ron's cries that he was not going the right way to Herbology.

He found himself running towards the infirmary, towards her.

What he found did not satisfy.

It was empty.

Deflated, he sat down on the end of one of the beds, recalculating.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office asking, "What's the matter Potter?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Nothing. Sophie isn't here, that's the problem."

Madame Pomfrey looked confused and said, "Well no. No one has been here except Professor Lupin."

Confused, Harry thanked her and started towards Herbology annoyed by this setback and by the lack of concern over her disappearance.

Harry ambled towards Herbology slowly with no real concern for the fact that he was late. He found Ron and Hermione bickering when he arrived, no surprise.

He went into a zombie mode for the rest of the day. He knew he liked her but he felt like someone was repeatedly punching him in the stomach. He missed her. He didn't know how to feel anymore, only that it was difficult to feel anything without her around.

He showed up at Professor Lupin's office when classes ended for the day.

When Harry knocked, Lupin looked up and smiled.

To put it kindly, Lupin looked horrible. He looked yellow and like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hello Harry, come in. Were we supposed to practice your patronus today?"

Harry entered his office and said, "No sir. I'm here about Sophie. I'm not sure if you know this but no one has seen her since last night."

Lupin looked down and smiled before saying, "I know Harry. Of course I know she is gone."

"Professor with all due respect, you don't seem too torn up about it," said Harry.

"She is my whole world and I love her with all my heart but Harry, this is what she does. She gets upset and she runs away from the problem. She is so strong and she has dealt with more than anyone should have to in their entire lives. You have as well. It's her way of coping though. When she found out I wasn't her biological father, she ran away and hid in the closet for hours. She will come back on her own, I'm not going to drag her back and neither should you," said Remus looking Harry right in the eye.

Harry nodded and mumbled something like okay.

"I think, if you're up for it, it would be a good time to practice your patronus," said Remus, "Do you have a happy thought?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought of Sophie's smile, the way it lights up a room, and the way being with her made him feel. He thought of that day at the lake.

He opened his eyes and said, "I have one"

The door slammed open after 3 tries, 1 chocolate bar, and 1 near success.

There she stood.

She was covered in dirt, wearing a hoodie he didn't recognize. There was a twig in her hair, and she was sobbing,

Harry had never seen her so upset.

She looked at Remus and said through the tears, "I need my dad."

Remus looked so calm as he turned to Harry and said, "I think you made great progress but we're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry remained frozen looking at Sophie in the doorway. She looked back at him as the tears continued to flow. Harry knew he couldn't help but he did stop on his way out the door. He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at him and he squeezed her arm, trying to make her feel connected to the world.

When he was gone, Remus opened his arms wide and she rushed into them.

"Welcome home," said Remus resting his chin on her head, "What happened this time sweetheart?"

She didn't speak for several minutes, burying her face in Remus' clothes. Still clutching him she said, "I saw him last night, I saw Sirius."

Or at least she meant to. In actuality she managed to choke out, "I was just overwhelmed. I just needed to be alone."

Remus just stroked her hair and held her.

"Come on," Remus said, "Let's clean you up and I'll get you something to eat."

She was still crying, frozen in place.

"I can't. I can't," she cried. She let go of Remus, turned her back and sat down and closed her eyes.

She started remembering.

Between leaving the common room and ending up in the forest, Sophie didn't remember much. She did remember Harry screaming her name.

She was deep into the forest when he emerged.

Sirius Black stood in front of her, still in his prison garb and covered in dirt and grime.

Sophie wasn't looking at his clothes, or his filth. She was looking at his face.  
They had the same eyes, gray and stormy with flecks of green and gold.

His hair was the same dark brown, almost black, as hers.

It made her mad. She didn't want to look like him. That made her like him.

It dawned upon her that she was standing 15 feet from her biological murdering father.

It must have shown because Sirius Black spoke to her.

"Please don't run," he said, staring at Sophie as if trying to absorb every detail.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked quietly.

"Because I have waited 12 years for this moment and because you will always be the most important thing in the world to me," he said taking a step closer.

Sophie took a step back and held onto a tree on her right before saying, "I'm sure you once said that about my mother and the potters. Look what you did to them."

Sirius smiled. His teeth were yellow, his skin was sallow, and he was skinnier than Sophie but he was laughing.

"You have your mother's sarcasm," he said.

"I wouldn't know," she said glaring at him.

Sirius stopped smiling and said quietly, "I know. I truly loved her. I still love her. James was my brother and I loved him and Lily so much. We make our own families and they were mine, the three of them, you, and Harry. I have imagined what I would say if I spoke to you thousands of times. Please give me a chance."

Sophie wasn't won over by his words but by the look in his eyes.

She nodded and taking two steps toward him, sat down on a mossy rock.

"Stay where you are and go ahead."

Sirius sat down, took a deep breath and began, "We, your mother, you, and I, were living in an flat in London during the time of Voldemort's reign. Harry's parents and your mother and I were all fighting against him. Whenever we were not fighting, we were together. You were born just after Harry and the two of you would play together all of the time. Looking back, those were some of our best days. It wasn't all good of course, Voldemort was killing people we love and Remus and I were fighting. I suspected he was a traitor. That is one of my biggest regrets. I was there, with you, when Dumbledore came to see the Potters. He told them they needed to go into hiding and you must know the rest of this story. James and Lily asked me to be their secret keeper while you played with Harry. The part of the story you don't know is I refused. I thought it would be safer to use someone else. I didn't trust Remus so that left Peter. Peter was their secret keeper, Peter betrayed them, not me. I loved them, like I love you. What happened next is history and the second worst day of my life. I knew what Peter had done and I went after him. He was surprisingly clever. He screamed and blamed me for their deaths, averting blame and then he blew up the street. I thought he was dead but he isn't and I intend to find him. That's the story of how I was stolen away from you. I spent every moment wishing I was with you since I left you that morning. I'm so sorry."

No one spoke for what felt like hours. Sophie was looking everywhere except for at Sirius but could feel his gaze burning her. Her head hurt. She was confused and upset. Remus and the rest of the world had always told a very different

"What about my mother," she said finally.

Sophie felt his gaze lift as he averted his eyes.

"That part was very much my fault. I can't say for certain why the death eaters killed her. I assumed it was because they were angry and assumed I had betrayed Voldemort so they went after the two of you. The day they told me she was dead was my worst day. I loved your mother Evelyn as much as a person can," Sirius said quietly.

Sophie held her necklace and moved it back and forth along the chain.

"I sent you that," he said eyeing her necklace, "The initals on the back, they're your mothers. ECB, Evelyn Caroline Black. I bought it for her as a wedding gift. She wore it on our wedding day."

Sophie looked at him in those grey eyes and smiled for the first time.

Sirius smiled and said, "There it is, you have her smile. That smile made my heart melt. You may have my eyes and my hair but I can see her in you as clear as day. You are beautiful my darling daughter."

"I believe you. I probably shouldn't but I do believe you," she said quietly.

Sophie stood up, walked towards her father, and sat down next to him.

He tentatively took her hand.

"Please tell me about yourself. I want to know everything. What about you and Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Sirius, let's start with something else. Harry is an extremely long story," said Sophie quietly.

For the first time since she disappeared into the forest, Sophie noticed Harry wasn't screaming her name anymore.

"Wake up. Wake up Sophie."

Sophie blinked and said, "what, what's wrong?"

Her head was on Sirius' lap and she was wrapped in his hoodie. Sirius was stroking her hair.

It was daylight, and Sirius looked panicked in the light of day.

She repeated, "What's wrong Sirius?"

"There's someone coming. I can hear them. I couldn't bear to leave without saying goodbye," he said quietly.

Sophie bolted upright, "You have to go, right now! Please."

"It's not that easy. I never thought I'd see you let alone speak to you. I don't know if I can leave you again."

"You have to. I'd never forgive myself if you were caught over me," Sophie pleaded.

The crunching of leaves and the breaking of branches told the two that they were too late.

Draco Malfoy emerged into the clearing, wand out.

He raised his wand and opened his mouth but Sophie was faster.

"Expelliarmus," she cried and Sirius caught Draco's wand in the air.

"Stupefy," Sirius cast and Draco was on the ground.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. She moved towards the unconscious Slytherin slowly and kneeled down next to him. "He's certainly out cold," Sophie said, "What are we going to do when he wakes up?"

Sirius walked over and kneeled down next to Draco and cast, "Obliviate."

"He won't remember seeing me now. You should stay until he wakes up. He'll be confused and disoriented," said Sirius as he slipped Draco's wand into his cloak.

"I'll stay so he's not alone. And you'll be long gone when he wakes up," said Sophie.

"I'll be gone but I won't be far. Whistle and I'll be there. That's a promise," Sirius said. He stood up, helping Sophie up with him, and hugged her. They stayed there embracing for several minutes and then, with a kiss to Sophie's forehead, he was gone, delving deeper into the forest.

Sophie sat down next to Draco and dug her hands deep into her pockets. Sirius' pockets. She hadn't given him his jacket back and she felt a letter. As she was overwhelmed with thoughts of Sirius cold and alone in the forest and she withdrew a letter address to her, Draco began to stir.

"geroff me. Git away. Mmmuummm."

Sophie resisted the urge to laugh and said, "Hello clumsy. Wake up."

"What happened to me?" said Draco sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You came tearing out of the forest and fell," said Sophie, "You hit your head on that rock. I fixed your head but it might hurt for a while."

"What do you want, a fruit basket? You're still the same lying bitch who pretended she was someone else for months," said Malfoy.

Sophie wasn't so interested in making sure Draco was okay after that.

"WHAT is your problem. Have I ever done anything to you? It's not like you're a stand up guy."

Draco smiled, "But I never pretend to be anyone that I'm not. I own being an asshole. It's my thing. You, on the other hand, are all around hated. That sucks and I think you deserve it."

"Then why are you talking to me? There is an unspoken rule to ignore me at all times," said Sophie with noticeable irritability.

Then Draco laughed as he said, "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't respect you. You have more guts than anyone I know. A normal person would cope out, leave, but not you. Do you know what they say about you? They say you tear boys hearts out for sport and stab your friends in the back. That you let your father into the castle. That the only person you care about is yourself. Maybe some of the rumors are true but I'm more impressed you stand tall through all of it."

Sophie hugged Sirius' jacket close to her and felt tears falling down her face.

"Who's hearts do they say I've broken?" she asked quietly.

"Seamus claims you haven't broken his but from the way he obsesses, you clearly have. And then Harry. But no one seems to understand your relationship. Even I'm at a loss," said Draco.

Still crying, Sophie stood up and while outstretching her hand said, "I'm leaving now. You come with me or you don't."

Malfoy took her hand and helped himself up. With a cheeky smile he said, "Let's go."

Malfoy still seemed hindered by the memory charm and didn't seem able to walk straight.

Sophie smiled and said, "Come here," to him. She slipped her arm around his waist as he draped his arm over her shoulder. They walked for a while in silence before Draco said, "I'd have left you there if the situation were reversed."

Sophie smiled as she said, "Something tells me you wouldn't have."

The sun was going down when they came out of the forest and it must have been before dinner because some people were walking around outside.

People caught sight of them fairly quickly and even Sophie would admit, it looked bad. No one had seen her all day, she punched a fellow Gryffindor in the face, and now she was emerging from the forbidden forest with Draco bloody Malfoy. She would give herself weird looks if she was someone else.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go be burned at the stake now," said Sophie. She pulled her arm away and helped him sit down under a tree.

"Do you want me to go get someone to help you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said as she turned away.

"Sophie," he called out, "I saw that letter. You should read it. And screw all these people. If they don't have your back, you shouldn't spend one second thinking about them."

"Yea, you definitely wouldn't have left me there," she said turning back and him and smiling.

With that she walked away from the forest, clutching Sirius' letter in her hand.

Sophie could feel people gawking at her as she crossed the grounds towards the entrance hall. She was so concerned with the gawking that she barely realized when Ron fell into step with her.

"I see you're a solo act today. Where's Hermione? I thought you two liked attacking me together," Sophie said sadistically.

"Hermione and I are the outs. But I see you and Malfoy aren't. Care to explain where you've been and what Malfoy is doing with you?"

"I owe you no explanation. However, I was taking a walk in the forest and saw Malfoy injure himself. I wasn't going to just leave him there," said Sophie.

"How uncharacteristically kind of you. I'm shocked he hasn't had his heart broken or face beaten in. This is a record for you isn't it?"

"Is there something else I can help you with Ronald?"

"You know, Harry has been looking for you all day. He seems rather distressed by your disappearance. I wonder how he'll feel when he hears you've been hanging around with Malfoy. I don't think he'll be happy. You've stopped talking to him and started talking to Malfoy. It may just break his heart."

"He's stronger than you give him credit for. And are you forgetting that I'm not talking to him because of what you said. Maybe you should choose an opinion and stick with it."

"Maybe you should try being less aggressive."

"What can I say, it's a talent. Nice nose."

Ron reached up and touched his very red, very broken looking nose and frowned before saying, "I'm not surprised you have no friends. You're not warm, kind, or a good person. You don't fall too far from the tree." Ron skulked off, still massaging his nose and nursing his pride.

Sophie crossed her arms across her chest and quickened her pace towards the entrance hall. Upon entering the Castle, Sophie found the first empty space available, a deserted classroom and began to cry. She was just so overwhelmed by the state of her life. What did it matter if she hadn't done anything to deserve it, she was an outcast. She was lonely and she was turning into someone she didn't like at all. Remus raised her to better than this. Didn't he? If he did, she dropped that lesson somewhere along the way.

Sophie was sobbing and through the sobs she fumbled to find Sirius' letter which she buried deep in his jacket.

She continued to sob as she turned it over and over in her hands before opening it.

_Sophie, _

_ If you're reading this, I had to leave suddenly. I'm sorry if we didn't get a proper goodbye but I live in hope that someday we'll be together again. You are the only truly good thing I have ever done and I love you more than words can say. Please don't ever forget that. I'm also writing to you because I didn't have the courage to tell you this last night. Peter is still alive. I escaped because I am going to commit the crime I was convicted for. I'm not going to let your mother and James and Lily go un-avenged. I don't expect you to understand, how could you. You were raised by Remus, one of the most moral people I know. I have to do this. It doesn't mean I don't love you but I have to. Please forgive me. _

_ Always, _

_ Sirius_

Sophie began to sob uncontrollably. She was a horrible person and her father planned on committing murder which would send him back to Azkaban. She would be even more alone, even more miserable. The tears wouldn't stop.

She realized that the only thing she needed right then was Remus.

She shoved the letter deep into Sirius' pocket like a bad thought she was hiding away. She wrapped the jacket close around herself and went as fast as she could towards her dad's office.

She pulled her hood up as she walked past the great hall.

She couldn't face it today.

Sophie didn't realize she had started running but then she was there, out of breath and sobbing.

She was coming home to the only person she could ever count on.


	23. Reasonable Doubt

"Sophie, we have to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about," Sophie said as she changed from Remus' clothes to her own.

After breaking down and refusing to speak anymore, Sophie slept in Remus' room that night.

And now she was dodging questions.

"You were gone for an entire day. You never go away for the whole day. And you never come back upset. You're always really quiet and I have to act like you never left. I am your father. I love you and I deserve an explanation," said Remus with a pleading tone of voice.

Sophie's instincts screamed tell him but she knew she couldn't.

"Dad," she said quietly, "I need you to trust me on this one. I promise there is a good reason I'm not telling you."

"Does it have to do with that letter you were clutching all night?"

Sophie stopped moving around and began to panic inside, more than a little.

"Did..did you read it?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course not. But I would really like to know what's going on," said Remus.

Sophie sighed with relief and while pulling her hair up, said, "If I thought I couldn't handle it, I would tell you. I am going to be late for Transfiguration. I love you."

Remus smiled as he said, "Yea, yea. You had better. Love you too darling."

She kissed him on the cheek and accepted the apple he handed her and started to leave.

Just as she reached the door, Sophie turned and said, "I'm sorry."

Remus looked up and smiled as he said, "It's okay. You're home now."

"No. I'm sorry you're stuck with me as your kid."

Sophie was too scared to wait for his response and left quickly.

She did stop just outside and dig around in her bag until her hand brushed the letter.

It broke her heart to keep things from Remus but she knew how he felt about Sirius. She didn't want to betray him because he was the one who stuck by her. But this was her father. She was as a virtual orphan and without Remus, she would have

ended up in a children's home.

She owed it to Remus to be stronger.

That is why Sophie walked straight to the Transfiguration classroom and took one deep breath before entering.

She held her head high as she walked in the room.

The slew of voices ceased nearly immediately and every eye was fixed upon her.

The silence only made it more obvious when Harry said loudly, "Welcome back."

Sophie looked right at Harry for the first time in a while.

He was so serious. So sincere. So honest.

Then why was she so mad? Why did she feel sick looking at him?

Of all the boys in the world, he wasn't the one who mattered.

If he was, he'd have her back always.

She strode right past all the people who didn't matter and took a seat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco Malfoy looking at her, smiling.

Sophie settled back into a rhythm quickly.

Eat alone. Sleep. Study alone. Go to class alone. Dodge Remus' questions. Avoid Harry.

Avoiding Harry was rather difficult. He had to be the most persistent person she had ever known, almost impossible to deter.

Of course he found her in the library one night.

"I have a story for you," he said plopping down in the chair across from her.

"I'm studying," Sophie said pointedly.

"It's a really good story. You're going to like it. Alright, so there was this boy. And there was this girl. The girl was very smart and funny and basically fantastic but she was complicated. This boy was her best friend but they had a fight and then this boy spent all his time trying to get her to forgive him. One day he found her and told her how very very sorry he was and that he really wanted to be her friend again. What do you think Soph? is it a good story? I'm having a little trouble with the ending. What should happen next?"

"I think that story sucks. There should be a dragon or a musical number or something. I don't want to be part of that story and that girl, she doesn't think that boy has her back. You're right; she's had a tough time. That's why she should be able to depend on you. I mean him. I'd like you to leave me alone now please," said Sophie with conviction.

Harry stood up and said, "I will ask around about a dragon but any preference on the musical number?"

Sophie bit her lip, stifling a smile as she said, "That girl in the story would want to be surprised. And that girl, she was beginning to think she could rely on you. And now, she knows she was wrong."

Harry pressed his palms against the heavy oak table and leaned toward her.

So seriously Harry said, "That boy, does care about her. He is going to do everything in his power to prove it. Believe it."

Sophie smiled a sad smile as she sighed and said, "Believing in people is tough when they consistently let you down."

Harry stood up and then sat back in his chair, pushing his hair back.

"I'm going to need you to tell me what I've done because one minute we were fine and then we just weren't," harry said with a tone of pleading.

"Harry," Sophie said quietly, "We weren't fine. We haven't been fine since that day in the snow. You're ashamed of me, I can tell. And I know that you resent me because you believe that Sirius is responsible for the deaths of your parents."

Harry paused before blurting out, "Since when are you two on a first name basis and do you believe he isn't?"

"I'm not finished Harry. I think I could handle that if you at least had my back. Do you realize how many people I count on? One. You were my best friend. I thought I could rely on you. But when the truth came out about my parentage, you ditched me and left me at the mercy of the masses. Then, sending ridiculously mixed signals, you decided we should be "friends" again. Only we were the kind of friends who are friends only when you feel like it. If you cared, you would never have treated me like that. So I called our friendship off and I decided that you didn't deserve a reason. Of course you had your chance to fix it after Sirius attacked Ron that night. Our housemates were verbally abusing me and if you were my friend you would've said something. You have had countless chances and every time you've missed your shot. I'm tired of waiting for you to wake up and do something. I'm done. A dragon and a musical number won't fix it. So please, go." Sophie said it all so quietly and calmly that it was unnerving.

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again.

The time for words was gone. He screwed up.

Harry stood and looked at Sophie intently, frowning.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's done."

"Please forgive me."

"You know, someone once told me if they don't have your back, you shouldn't spend one second thinking about them. I'm going to take his advice."

"You can't, please. I don't know how to be without you."

He looked her right in the eye as he said it, unblinking as if trying to show her the truth behind those words

Sophie pressed her palm to her forehead and sputtered, "You don't play fair. Just please…no. I have to go. I just can't."

Sophie stood up, grabbed her books and ran out of the library like she was trying to outrun his words, and her own.

Sophie sat alone at breakfast the next morning. That wasn't unusual.

The fact that halfway through her glass of orange juice Hermione sat down across from her was very unusual.

"Good morning," she said briskly.

"Why are you sitting with me?" Sophie asked. She wasn't a big fan of beating around the bush.

"We have some matters to discuss," Hermione announced.

"Like what?"

"Well," she said taking out a piece of parchment and handing it to her, "Hagrid wrote to us, Harry, Ron, and I. Buckbeak has been sentenced to execution."

Sophie read the letter and felt so much guilt. She was so wrapped up in her life, her problems that she had forsaken Hagrid and failed to support him.

"We're going down to see him before it happens tomorrow. Given the current situation, it may not be wise that we all go together. If you'd like to see him, do you want to go after us?" asked Hermione.

Sophie nodded and said, "Yea, I'll go after you guys come back. Hey Hermione, thank you for telling me."

Hermione almost smiled as she said, "Any time."

She stood up and walked over towards Ron who gave Sophie a blank, unemotional look. They had a hushed conversation until Harry walked over to them and they immediately stopped. So she was a taboo topic. It figured.

Remus was looking at her from the staff table. It wasn't a normal look. Remus was worried. Sophie would describe Remus as a worrier. He worried about money, the full moon, her happiness, pretty much everything. It killed Sophie that she was adding to his stress.

Sophie stood up and marched over to the teacher's table.

"Hi," said Sophie quietly.

"Hello Sophie," Remus responded, "What can I do for you?"

"Can we have tea tomorrow? It's time I was honest with you."

Remus leaned back thoughtfully as he said, "Of course. I'll see you after classes."

And that was that. Sophie smiled at Remus and then walked out of the Great Hall.

She walked out, right into Harry.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"It never is," Sophie replied.

"You're sunshine all the time, aren't you Soph?" said Harry, with a small smile.

Sophie frowned as she said, "The interesting people are the ones who don't pretend. Maybe you ought to stop pretending Harry."

Harry frowned as he said, "I don't pretend with you. I don't pretend to be okay with you. I don't pretend I'm okay with everything that has happened to me. I certainly never pretended to be your friend. Yes, it kills me that Sirius is your father. I hate him more than anything, so much I can't breathe sometimes. But I care about you. That's why I'm doing this."

Harry walked up to Sophie, took her hand. His grip was firm as he led her back into the Great Hall.

It was very full for breakfast, shockingly so.

Harry said, "This is long overdue," as he dropped her hand.

Harry climbed up onto the bench and then onto the Ravenclaw table, right in the center of the room.

"Get down," Sophie hissed at him but Harry ignored her.

Harry standing on a table drew attention immediately however it was what he did next that people would remember.

"Hey everyone. Hello. I have something to say," Harry said very loudly.

One by one the voices died down, waiting to hear what the boy who lived had to say.

He glanced down at Sophie before continuing, "We've heard a lot in the past months about Sirius Black. He is a psychotic madman and the deaths of a lot a people are his fault. I'm not saying he isn't or they aren't but I am saying that those deaths are not however Sophie Black's fault. We have put so much time and effort into crucifying her when really, what has she done wrong. Sophie is a good person and she is my friend. I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from being a true friend to her and I want you all to seriously think about why you are so set on hurting her. I for one will do everything in my power to protect her from cruel words. She doesn't deserve and I'm sorry that I was ever a part of the pain. I know most of you to be good people and you should be sorry too. Think about it."  
Harry stepped down from the table. His footsteps were the loudest sounds in the hall as all sat in silence, considering what Harry had just said.

Even Sophie stood in silent awe. Harry smiled at her as he said, "It's all true. Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

Harry took her hand again and he and Sophie strode out of the hall together, Sophie stifling a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly.

"Yes, I really did," Harry replied with conviction.

The tea was hot and the conversation was icy in Remus' office the next day.

"I don't understand why you are playing devil's advocate Sophie. What happened to make you change your mind about him?" demanded Remus.

"What makes you so sure he's a bad guy?" Sophie demanded, "My whole life has been a smear campaign against the man the marauder became. Do you ever think that maybe he didn't turn into the bad guy?"

"Sophie, I can't have this conversation. I've had it too many times with myself. Sirius is a bad guy. I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. He is responsible for the deaths of innocent people, one of our best friends, and Harry's parents." Remus said slowly.

Sophie sighed as she said, "You're my dad. I support your decision and I understand but I don't share it. All I'm asking is for you to open your mind."

"Because it's you asking, I will try to. Now grab me that book off my desk. I want to show you something," said Remus.

Sophie stood up and walked over to his desk. There was a thick red book right in the middle of the desk. Sophie picked it up and noticed something underneath it. It was a simple piece of parchment but there were rooms on it and names. In fact, Sophie bent down for a closer look to find that one of the names was her own.

"Remus," she called out, "What is this?"

"What are you referring to?" said Remus sipping his tea, not looking over at her.

Sophie brought both the book and map over to him and asked again, handing the parchment to him, "What is this Remus?"

"Sit down Sophie. This is a story."

Sophie complied and waited for this story that was beginning to make her uneasy.

Remus pointed his wand at the parchment and said an incantation before beginning. "This is the marauder's map Sophie," he told her.

Sophie interrupted with, "Wait, Marauder as in the marauders, like you 4 boys?"

Remus smiled as he said, "Yes, like the 4 of us. We were always getting into trouble so James had a thought one day. What if we had a way to know where people were so we could stay out of trouble. So we made the map together with much time and energy. And then a few weeks ago, Snape brings me this piece of parchment he got from Harry of all people. He asked me what it was and I told him it was nothing. The map found its way back to me along with memories of my fellow Marauders. I miss them Sophie. They were some of the first people to ever accept me."

Sophie took her father's hand and said with a smile, "Then they'll always be with you. Just like you're always with me. And they may have been the first people to accept you but they aren't the last. Now let's see this map. It is seriously awesome."

Remus laughed and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair.

"What do you want to see?" he asked.

"Hmm. Harry's at Hagrid's hut. Can I see him?" she asked.

Remus scoured the map and pointing, said, "There he is. Along with Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. And…no. not possible."

"What? What is it?" Sophie asked.

"The map never lies," Remus muttered, "Never."

"Remus, What's wrong?" she asked again with feeling.

"There is a name on the map."

"So?" Sophie interrupted, "There are lots of names on the map."

"Yes," Remus said patiently, "But this name shouldn't be on the map because this person should be dead."

"Is it a mistake?" Sophie questioned.

"The map never lies. It can't," Remus replied. It was a rare occurrence to see Remus confused but he was very confused.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked very quietly.

"It's Peter. Peter Pettigrew. The same Peter who is supposed to dead because Sirius killed him," Remus said very quietly.

"What do you think that means?" Sophie questioned.

Remus pondered quietly before he said, "That maybe you're right. Maybe Sirius deserves the benefit of my doubt. And we have to go figure this out. Grab your coat darling."

Sophie's heart did a little leap. Remus doubting Sirius' guilt was wonderful but the idea that she could find Peter and prove Sirius innocent. That was a miracle.

Sophie grabbed her coat and followed Remus out saying, "Let's go find Pettigrew."

She ran after her dad so fast she didn't notice the shape in the shadows.

"He's moving," Remus said walking rapidly.

"I didn't know you could even read a map," Sophie teased, "Navigator is always my job."

Remus laughed as he said, "The job is yours for the taking."

Sophie was jogging to keep up with Remus' long strides when all of a sudden he stopped moving.

"Sirius is on the map, Sophie."

"Then let's go see him!" Sophie replied trying to usher him along.

"Just come and look at the map," Remus implored of her.

Sophie complied and looking at the map she saw a scene unfold.

She saw Ron's dot chasing after Pettigrew's dot towards the Whomping Willow. She saw Harry and Hermione chasing after both dots. She saw Ron catch Peter and hold him. That's when Sirius' dot appeared. It lunged at Ron and Peter and began to drag them towards the Willow. And then under the Willow. It was then that Remus extended the map to show a secret passageway under the tree. It lead to the Shrieking Shack and the three dots were moving very quickly toward it.

"Ever wonder where I Changed during my time at Hogwarts? I'd go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. I'm the reason people think its haunted."

Looking back at the map, they saw Harry and Hermione battling the Whomping Willow and Sirius, Ron, and Peter in the Shrieking Shack.

"Come on. We have to go," said Sophie grabbing Remus' hand and taking off towards the unfolding scene.

Of course, Remus was faster than me so he ended up pulling me along as we ran towards the Whomping willow.

Sophie was surprised to find she was nervous. What if it went badly?

If Sophie was honest with herself, she would know that she was worried Harry would get upset. But instead she played it safe and let her head tell her stomach she was worried about Remus' response.

Remus let go of her hand as the got near the willow. There was no one in sight but the broken branches and torn up earth showed signs of a struggle.

"Hurry up Remus. We have to get in there," said Sophie fighting back the worry.

Remus moved quickly as he slid under the branches and pushed a spot on the tree. The thrashing branches lay still and Remus' hand extended toward her. Sophie grasped it and together they slid down into the dark hole. Remus kept her on her feet as they landed and they took off running down the dark passageway.

Sophie could see light breaking at the end of the tunnel and she emerged into a very dusty room in the Shrieking Shack. The creak of the floorboards above her head and raised voices alerted the location of the scene. Looking sideways at Remus, she saw him lift his finger and place it to his lip. Silently, she followed him up towards them.

As Sophie reached the top of the stairs, she could make out some of what was being said. She heard Harry yell, "IT IS YOUR FAULT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T FINISH YOU."

Sophie pushed past Remus and burst through the doors into an old bedroom. Harry stood over Sirius who was bleeding and on the ground at Harry's feet. Sophie threw herself between Harry's wand and Sirius, desperately trying to protect her father.

"Harry," she pleaded, "Please don't hurt him. Just listen to him. He can explain everything."

"Sophie, move aside. Don't make me curse you," Harry uttered harshly, "He sold my parents out to Voldemort. That is all I need to know."

"Harry," Remus said from the doorway.

Sophie stood her ground and clasped Sirius' hand, still standing in front of him.

"Sophie, move aside."

"No."

"Sophie."  
"Stop this Harry."  
"Hermione, move her away."

"Sweetheart," said Sirius, "Go over to Remus."

"NO. Harry, I am not going to let you become a murderer. You will hear him out," Sophie said with such conviction.

Harry stepped towards her, wand still at the ready. Immediately, there was a bang and Harry's wand flew into Remus' hand, disarming Harry. It was quickly followed by Ron and Hermione's wands.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus, "But you're not thinking clearly and I can't let Sophie get hurt. Besides, she's right and even if you don't want to, we need to give Sirius a chance. Where is he Sirius?"

As Sirius stood up, he raised his arm and pointed to the bed, to Ron.

Ron made some kind of squeaky noise but Sophie wasn't paying attention. She was watching Remus.  
He was looking at Sirius so intently as he said, "But then…why didn't he…because…unless. Unless he was the one. Unless you switched and didn't tell me?"

Morosely, Sirius nodded, confirming whatever Remus had figured out.

Sophie grinned as Remus strode across the room and embraced Sirius like a brother.


	24. The Shrieking Shack

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I really appreciated all the messages and reviews. We're getting close to the end of this one! Hope you're all excited for the midnight release! Thanks for reading, wonderful readers!

It wasn't Harry who spoke next, but Hermione.

She stood up from her spot on the bed next to an injured Ron and furiously said to Remus, "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! How could you! All this time, all year. I TRUSTED YOU. I've kept your secret sand then you do this. You put Harry in this danger. Harry, don't trust him! He wants you dead, he's been sneaking Black into the castle and He is a _werewolf_. And I've been covering it up but no more."

"Not so good Hermione. Only one out of three. I haven't been helping Sirius and I certainly don't want Harry to die. I am however a werewolf," said Remus.

Harry spoke from the corner for the first time since being disarmed.

"I went to the hospital wing the day Sophie disappeared looking for her. Madame Pomfrey told me you were the only one who had been in there. You were recovering from a transformation weren't you? I should have guessed," he said quietly.

Almost out of instinct, Harry's eyes flickered to Sophie. She stood guarding Sirius still but there was something unreadable in her eyes as she met his gaze.

Ron tried to sit up, aggravating his injury. He lay back down, whimpering in pain.  
Remus stepped towards Ron, genuinely concerned but Ron cruelly yelled, "Get away from me Werewolf!"

Remus stepped back, hurt, and Sophie bit her tongue, furious. She clenched her fists at her sides and glared at Ron.

"How long have you know?" asked Remus coldly.

"Since Snape assigned the Werewolf essay when you were ill," she answered. Sophie wondered if it was possible for Hermione not to answer questions.

"Good work, Hermione. You completed the real assignment Snape was giving all of you. He wanted you to figure it out. No doubt he was angry that Sirius escaped the clutches of the Dementors once again and believed me responsible. You really are the brightest witch of your age," said Remus.

"If I was the brightest, I'd have told everyone when I figured it out," said Hermione quietly.

"Don't lament too much. They already knew," Remus told her, "At least the staff do."

"Dumbledore let you work here! Even though he knew what you are?" said Ron, "Is he insane!"

"No," Sophie said loudly from where she stood in front of Sirius.

Remus made a soothing gesture as he continued, "Some people thought so. But I'm still the same man, your teacher, that I was 5 minutes ago."

Sophie could tell Sirius was getting antsy and then he said, "Enough of this Remus. I have waited way too long for this. Let's just kill him already."

At this point, Sophie was really wishing she knew what was happening.

Clearly Remus understood how the rest of them were feeling because he said calmly, "You will have to wait a bit longer. Harry and Sophie need to understand why this is happening."

"I know why," said Harry calmly, "He's a monster who betrayed my parents and wants to finish the job his master didn't."

Remus, who was still holding the three of their wands, threw them back to Ron, Hermione, and Harry saying, "You're armed now and our wands are stowed. Are you ready to listen now?"

Harry responded with, "I don't know why we should. I already know everything I need to about that monster."

Sophie was getting pretty fed up with Harry by this point. She wasn't good at standing idly by while her people were attacked.

"Harry, after everything you and I have been through this year, all of the fights and the good moments. Do you honestly think that I would let them hurt you? I think you have my back so I have yours. Just listen for once. For me," said Sophie, with clear agitation.

Harry was frowning, creases forming between his eyebrows. He pushed his messy hair up, out of his face, and as he averted her eyes, he nodded. He followed her blindly, trusting her. Sophie wouldn't forget that.

Sirius jolted her back to the present as he said, "Say your piece Remus. And quickly."

"Harry, I was in my office with Sophie this afternoon and we were looking at the Marauder's map-" "

"How do you know how to use the map?" Harry interrupted.

"Ah well that is because I am Moony. And Sirius is Padfoot. And your father was Prongs. Along with Peter Pettigrew we were the Marauders. Together we made the map which went a long way in keeping us out of trouble and helping create mischief," said Remus with a smile and a far away look.

This was the most interested Harry had looked all evening.

"You mean, that Map I've had all year, my Dad helped make that?" said Harry with a pleased look.

"Yes he did. But now is not the time for stories. We, Sophie and I, saw you three in Hagrid's hut and then we saw the four of you depart."

"How? We were under my Dad's cloak?" asked Harry interrupting again.

"Harry, if I am going to finish you are going to have to stop interrupting. But the Marauder's Map cannot be fooled by methods of concealment such as the cloak or polyjuice potion," said Remus.

"But Professor only 3 of us left Hagrid's," Hermione corrected.

Remus continued, feigning deafness, "Then we saw the four of you collide with Sirius and saw him drag two of you in here."

Ron exclaimed, "He only dragged me!"

Remus looked at Ron as he said, "No, he dragged two people."

Remus walked towards the bed where Ron lay and outstretching his hand, said, "May I see that rat Ron?"

"What does my rat have to do with anything?" asked Ron.

"That's not a rat," Sirius responded coolly.

"Then what is it?"

Remus responded, "It is an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Those words hung in the air for what felt like hours.

Peter Pettigrew. Peter who's fault it was that Harry's parents and her mother were dead. Peter who had caused her father to be taken away from her. Peter who she hated with every fiber of her being. That peter had been under her nose all year and was in the room at that very moment.

"You're both insane," Ron exclaimed, "My rat is just a sick, ordinary rat."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Harry said emphatically, "He was murdered by him." Harry pointed at Sirius, whose eyes were trained on Scabbers, or Peter.

Still fixed on the rat, Sirius said, "That is what I intended. But Peter, deceptive, treacherous little peter, got the best of me. Not this time though, this time it ends."

With that, Sirius launched himself at Scabbers, crushing Ron's injured leg in the process. He screamed out in pain. It mixed with Sophie and Remus' cries of "NO, SIRIUS!"

Remus rushed at Sirius and heaved him away from Ron, yelling, "No, You can't do it like this. An explanation is the least Harry deserves."  
Sirius struggled in Remus' grip as he said, "I'll explain afterwards. I have waited so long Remus."

"I WAITED 12 YEARS IN AZKABAN. I'M DONE WAITING." Sirius yelled.

Sirius would not stop struggling and Remus' pleas that this what we deserved didn't seem to be working.

Sophie moved towards her dads. She stepped into Sirius' eye line and said his name until he looked at her.  
"Sirius, please, you can't kill him right away. You and I both know what he took from us but Harry doesn't. Don't you think he deserves to know who tore his family apart? Who tore us all apart? Please, for me," Sophie asked of him calmly.

Sirius stopped struggling and Remus released him.  
"Alright, for you. Hurry up Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for," said Sirius as he moved to stand beside her.

Harry was completely confused, Hermione was unreadable, and Ron looked pissed.

Ron attempted to prop himself up on his good leg while saying, "This is ridiculous and you 3 are insane. I never should have made friends with you, Sophie. I am getting out of here."

"Not with that rat you aren't," snarled Sirius.

Sophie silenced him with a pointed look and Remus said calmly, "You will hear me out, Ron, and you will hold tight to Peter while I talk."

Harry cut off Ron's protests about the normality of scabbers with, "There were witnesses, an entire street full of them. They saw Pettigrew murdered."

"They were deceived," said Sirius in a violent voice which worried Sophie

"That's what everyone, including myself and Sophie, believed. But we saw his name on the Marauder's Map and the map never lies. Pettigrew does live, Harry, and Ron is holding him right now. Peter Pettigrew is an animagus who takes the form of a Rat," Remus said calmly.

Ron and Harry shared a look while Hermione spoke up.

"Professor Lupin, that simply cannot be Peter Pettigrew. It can't be."

"And why is that, Hermione?" Remus asked, just as he would in class. Always the good teacher.

"Because, if Peter was an animagus he would be listed as one. When you assigned us that homework, I went and looked Professor McGonagall up in the database of listed animagi and Peter wasn't listed. There have only been 7 animagi in the last century and Peter wasn't one of them." Remarked Hermione.

Sophie and Remus shared a look and Remus burst out laughing. Even the corners of Sirius' mouth angled upwards.

It was a wonderful feeling when you knew exactly what another person was laughing about and you were able to laugh with them. It was the kind of feeling that can pick you up when you thought nothing else could.

Remus collected himself enough to say, "You are correct Hermione, but there were once 3 unregistered animagi running around Hogwarts: Peter, Sirius who as you now know takes the form of dog, and your father, Harry, who could turn into a stag."

Harry looked right at Remus and absorbed every word he was saying. Clearly any snippet of information was worthy of undivided attention. And Sophie knew the feeling. The rare words about Evelyn were all memorized.

Sirius cut him off with, "I'm not going to wait much longer Remus. Tell the story and be done with it."

"Fine, I need help though. I don't know the whole thing."

Sophie said, "I'll help with the bits I know and Sirius will too. And you have to start at the beginning. You have to start here."

As if on cue the door blew open on its' own and Sophie walked across the room to close it. The room was cool enough without a draft.

Sophie tuned Remus out a bit as he talked about how he was bitten as a child. Despite everything happening in her life, and Harry's, and in the rest of the world, Remus being bitten by a werewolf was in her opinion, the greatest injustice ever to occur. No person Sophie knew was as genuine, strong, and selfless as Remus, which is why, seeing him suffer through the full moon once a month was so painful. He didn't deserve it. He had raised a baby who wasn't his own alone and been ostracized by society. He deserved to have the whole world love him the way Sophie did. But he wasn't and it killed her.

The story of how the marauders became animagi to help Remus through his transformations had always touched her. That they had a friendship so deep that they would do that for him. Friends like that are all you really need in life.

Sophie half listened as Remus told them the story Sophie had replayed in her head so many times now. She preferred to watch them react, it was far more entertaining.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept their eyes trained on Remus as he told them their history.

Sirius was clearly anxious for Remus to speak quickly. His eyes were frantic and distressed. Sophie walked over to him and took his hand. Sirius looked down at her hand like he didn't quite know what to make of it. Like he couldn't remember how to hold a hand. Still, it seemed to comfort him and it comforted her. It felt normal, like how things should be.

"Sirius, tell them what happened next," Remus told him.

Apparently Sirius had been paying attention because he knew just where to start.  
"James came to me one night in a state. He was worried about your safety Harry, and Lily's. He came to seek my council. I held you, Sophie, as he told me that Voldemort was searching for them. He told me that Dumbledore had urged them to go into hiding under the protection of the Fidelius charm. I told him that if it would keep the three of you safe, then he had to do it. I said it would probably be good for us too, we'd stay out of more trouble," Sirius said. He smiled as he said the last bit, making Sophie smile with him.

"Why would you tell him to go into hiding if you were helping Voldemort? Wanted to be able to give us up to him did you?" Harry asked aggressively.

"Let him finish," Sophie said, "Go on."

Sirius continued, "James asked me that night to be his secret keeper. I was asked and that night I told him I would do it. I told him yes because he was my brother. But things changed. I told Evelyn that I was going to do this. She loved the three of you so much as well and she feared for you. She couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. So she said to me, you are the obvious choice for secret keeper. You are the one they will suspect and come after. She was always so much smarter than me so I agreed. I told this to James and then I did the worst thing, the thing I regret most. I told your father to make Peter his secret keeper. And he listened."

Sirius dropped her hand and turned away as if continuing was too painful. It was too painful because everyone knows what happens later.

That silence was broken by a loud noise.

Severus Snape had thrown off Harry's Invisibility Cloak and was standing with his wand pointed at Sirius chest.

"Isn't this touching. Murdering father and unwanted daughter reunited. I might cry," Snape said maliciously.

Remus had grabbed his daughter's arm in an attempt to prevent her from attacking which may have succeeded had Snape not threatened Sirius.

"I have waited a long time for this. I was so hoping to be the one to catch you," said Snape maliciously as he grasped Sirius' clothing and pointed his wand in his face, "What do you think Black? Reckon I'll get a medal for handing you over to the Dementors? I hear they can't wait to perform a kiss."

With that Sophie screamed, "No!" and launched herself at the two men.

She threw herself between Sirius and Snape, pushing him away from her father.

She drew her wand as she said fiercely, "I have only just gotten him back. You shall not take him from me. No one will."

"Ah Miss Black. How unsurprising you are here with your fellow miscreants. I wouldn't suggest doing that unless Daddy dearest wants a cell mate," Snape said not even looking over at her.

"No," Sirius and Remus cried together.

"Come here Sophie," said Remus.

She did not even respond. She stood steadfast in front of Sirius.

Snape raised his wand. It was Harry who yelled this time.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Harry cried. He moved towards Snape but Hermione held him back. Sophie could see the fury in eyes as he glared at Snape.

With his eyes still on Sirius, Snape asked, "What are you going to do about it Potter?"

Sophie heard a deafening bang and the next thing she knew Snape was lying unconscious, presumably petrified, in the wreckage of what may have once been a small table.

On the other side of the room, Hermione lowered her wand.

She and Sophie just looked at each other until Hermione shrugged and said, "You're my only female friend. I can't really afford for you to go to Azkaban."

"Since when are we friends again?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Since I decided to stop being an idiot. Sirius, keep going," said Hermione.

There were a few moments of silence that featured Ron and Harry sharing looks that said, "Are we going to address the fact that Hermione just attacked a teacher?"

Apparently they weren't.

So Sirius continued with, "Peter accepted when James asked. The snake probably couldn't wait to run to his master and tell him where you were. So you three went into hiding with Peter as secret keeper. We told people I was secret keeper, in an effort to divert attention from peter. Wasted effort I suppose. And I guess that fuelled my guilt in the eyes of the public. Everyone knows what happens next of course. I was there soon after it happened. I arrived to a home in ruins and two of the people I loved most, dead. Hagrid was there. He had found you squalling in the ruins. With Lily's body in front of you."

Sirius stopped again. Sophie moved toward him and took his hand again, while moving her other hand back and forth across his back.

"Come on," she whispered, "What good is the truth if no one will speak it. Besides, I think you have listeners awaiting it."

Sirius looked at his daughter and held her gaze. After a minute he broke away and nodded.

"I said to Hagrid, give Harry to me. Even if Lily and James were gone, Sophie, Evelyn, and I were still your family. But Hagrid told me he had orders from Dumbledore to take you to your Uncle and Aunt's so I let you go. Then, fearing for Peter, I went in search of him. I found his hiding place undisturbed with no sign of force. I knew I had to find Peter. But I also had to tell Evelyn what happened to Lily and James. I went back to the flat. You were wailing, Sophie, like you knew something was wrong. It wasn't long until your mother joined your crying. She was as close to Lily as I was to James. She was cross with me. She was cross that I let Hagrid take you away. And then I told her that I believed Peter to be a traitor. She clenched my hand so tightly as she said, "You must find Peter. You must find him and make sure that he will be held accountable for taking them from us." I promised her I would. That was the last thing I ever promised my wife. I _will _see that promise through. But back to that night. I had to look for Peter so I kissed you and Evelyn goodbye, fully expecting

to see you shortly. That was the last time I saw her, the last time I held her," Sirius said.

He stopped again and closed his eyes. Sirius had loved Evelyn so much that he had to close his eyes from the pain of loosing her. Sophie looked at Remus to find he was doing the same thing. The pain of her loss was too much for them to bear. Sophie had forgotten how close Remus and her mother were. She forgot that Remus told her mom about being a werewolf whereas the rest of them figured it out. He put his trust in her. And he took care of her when Sirius got locked up. They were best friends. They were each other's stability.

Sophie loved that. Sophie wanted that herself.

Sirius had started up again, "When I found Peter, he was standing in the middle of that street. He stood tall but his eyes were panicked. He searched for an escape but saw none. Then he surprised me with his cleverness. In a street full of muggles he started yelling his head off about how I had killed Lily and James and how I was a traitor. And then he blew himself, or so everyone thought, and the street up killing 13 people and leaving a crater sized hole. And then they came and took me away. Because everyone had heard Peter say it was my fault and because no one other than your parents, Peter, and I knew that he was their secret keeper. And that was my fault because I was a fool and suspected Remus of betrayal and trusted Peter completely. I am so sorry my friend. Can you forgive me for believing you the traitor?"

Remus responded with, "Of course, as long as you can forgive me for believing the same of you."

"Of course," said Sirius, "Harry, I did not betray them. I would have died rather than betray Lily and James!"

Sophie looked over to Harry in an attempt to gauge his reaction.

He eyed Sirius with a look that indicated he wasn't looking at a monster, rather someone whom he was wary of trusting.

"How do you know that Scabbers is Peter?" he asked tentatively.

Sirius bowed his head and smiled, like he was in on a private joke. He looked over to Ron and said, "That rat only has four toes on his right foot, correct?"

Ron, confused, looked down at Scabbers and said, "Yeah."

"And he was like that when you got him, wasn't he?"

"How could you know that?" asked Ron.

"Because all they found of Peter, was a finger. A finger, which he cut off before blowing the street apart and changing into his rat form. I saw your picture in the Prophet. The Minister of Magic gave me the Prophet on his visits from time to time. It was your family in Egypt and there was a rat perched on your shoulder. He only had four toes and looked just like Peter. So I knew. And I muttered in my sleep, he's at Hogwarts, which was taken as me coming after Harry. But I had to escape. I had to make sure Peter got what he deserved," Sirius said passionately.

Silence lingered after he finished until Harry spoke.

"Soph?"

"Yeah Harry."

"I said I would trust you. Do you believe all of this?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I believe you Sirius," said Harry looking Sirius straight in the eyes.

Sirius almost smiled.

Remus said, "Ron, if it is alright with you, could I have Peter?"

Ron had this look that said, I need Hermione to explain to me what the hell is happening. But nevertheless he handed Peter the rat firmly over to Remus.

"I'm sorry," Ron said stiffly as he passed over Scabbers, "I'm sorry I'm such a git."

He then looked over at Sophie and said even louder, "I don't even know how to start apologizing to you. But really Soph, I'm so very sorry. For every horrible thing I did."

Sophie half smiled and nodded as she looked back at Ron. They would be okay, she thought.

"Okay Remus. Let's see him," she said.

Like he knew what was about to happen, Scabbers bit Remus and escaped from his hands. Sirius and Remus threw spells across the room at the fleeing rat until one found its mark.

And then there he was. The rat himself twitched and skittered about. Sirius gently moved around her, positioning himself between them. In her opinion, it was really not necessary. To look at the remains of Peter Pettigrew was to see a man who was consumed by fear and had long lost his youth. But there was no pity in her heart for him. There would never and could never be pity for someone who had destroyed her family, who was responsible for her mother's death.

Maybe her pain was visible on her face or perhaps Hermione cleverness was at work but Hermione walked over and took her hand in support. Harry looked over at them with clear envy of Hermione's position.

"Hello Peter," said Remus angrily.

Peter made a series of twitching movements and said, "My old friends!" with enthusiasm. Of course, he then made a break for the door so he must not have been that pleased to see them. He knew the fate that awaited him.

Peter was a bit pathetic looking. He was shorter than both of her fathers with what might be blond hair, despite how filthy it was. It was the cowardice evident in his demeanor that was the most pathetic.

Sirius and Remus both had wands trained on Pettigrew. Sophie was confused in feelings at that moment. She despised Pettigrew for what he did but something about his pathetic nature drew her sympathy. She was also conflicted over the sight of her fathers threatening a defenseless man. It felt wrong.  
She was very glad to have a hand to hold onto.

"Remus, I think he deserves a chance to speak for himself," Sophie said in a quiet, forceful voice.

"He doesn't deserve it," snarled Sirius.

Peter leaned around them to address Sophie, "Thank you kind girl. You must be Sophie, Sirius' daughter. How beautiful you grew up to be, just like your mother."

Those words were a mistake. He succeeded in greatly angering Sirius.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF EVELYN IN FRONT OF HER. I OUGHT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW." Sirius screamed.

"DAD," Sophie yelled in an attempt to calm him.

It worked. Sirius spun around and looked at his daughter. The anger left his eyes as he focused on her, as he saw her.

Sophie walked over to him and said more calmly, "He's not worth it Dad. He's not worth yelling at."

Sirius nodded and then Sophie said, "we deserve to know why Pettigrew did this to us."

"Yes we do," said Sirius turning back to Peter, "Well Wormtail, why don't you explain to Sophie and to Harry why you betrayed Lily and James and ripped apart our families."

Peter glanced around the room, frightened, but as Remus had a wand pointed at his chest he had no choice but to speak.

"I had to," he sputtered, "The Dark Lord….He…he gave me no choice. He would have killed me! What would you have done?" Peter looked frantic.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR THEM. I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS," Sirius bellowed. Sophie slipped her hand through his. This seemed to calm him some.

Sophie looked over at Harry. He

Remus spoke for the first time in a while. He said with calm hatred, "You must have known Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would."

Peter grew more frantic and his eyes searched for a way out, for an escape.

There was none. So he began to grovel.

He appealed to each of them, hoping for better natures to save him.

"Remus, please. I was your friend. You wouldn't want to hurt me, right?" Peter said grasping at his robes.

Remus pushed him away, disgusted, and said, "My friend was dead to me when he betrayed Lily and James and tore Evelyn, Sophie, and Sirius apart."

Remus cast a meaningful look at Sophie.

She tilted her head and returned the look with a sad smile.

Peter moved on and groveled at Sirius' feet.

"I cared about them too. I miss them too. Please old friend. Please," he said.

Sirius looked down at Peter as though nothing had ever repulsed him more.

"I have nothing more to say to you and the world would be better with one less rat," Sirius said with conviction.

"Ron," Peter said scrambling over to him, "I was a good rat wasn't I? You wouldn't want to see me die right?"

Ron rubbed his nose and said, "You were a bad rat. And a bad person apparently."

Peter scurried over to Hermione next, "Good girl, smart girl. You wouldn't let them hurt me right?"

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Get away from me."

Then he turned to Harry.

"Harry," Peter said, "Harry, please don't let them hurt me. What would your father say? He wouldn't let them hurt me. You look so much like him. Please-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM." Sirius bellowed.

Peter bent over cowering, as though he expected Sirius to strike him.

"Sirius," Sophie said looking at him.

Peter seemed to see this as Sophie showing him mercy so he pressed her for more.

"Sophie," he said scrambling over to her, "Sophie, Evelyn and I were friends. Your mother would have shown me mercy. Please don't let your fathers be murders. You wouldn't want that."

Seeing Peter speak to Sophie and speak of Evelyn was too much for Sirius.

He stormed over to where Peter kneeled in front of Sophie and threw him backwards to the floor. He pointed a wand in his face and said in a quiet forceful voice, "My daughter deserves better than to have to look at your rat face. She deserves to have her mother. She deserves a father who is not an escaped convict. She deserves to live in a world where you do not exist. That is why you will die."

Sophie knotted her hands into her hair and frowned. This was a lot to take in.

Sirius spoke again to Remus, "Can we just kill him now? I need it to be over."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded.

"We should do it together," Remus said quietly.

He crossed the room and they both pointed their wands down at a sniveling Peter.

Sophie was fighting a mental battle over the situation. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. But he betrayed Harry's parents. It was his fault Harry's family is dead. It was his fault Sirius was in Azkaban for 12 years. It was his fault Evelyn was dead. But did killing him serve anything?

Did she want her fathers to do this?

From the look on Harry's face, he was thinking very similar things.

He looked over at Sophie. It was one of those moments when you look at someone and know exactly what he or she is thinking. And then he spoke up.

"Stop," he said, "You can't do this. It isn't right."

Sirius looked at him and said, through gritted teeth, "You know what he's done. How can you say that he deserves to live?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you can't kill him. I don't think my dad or Sophie's mom would want the two of you to become murderers," Harry responded.

Sophie moved over and stood next to Harry as she said, "And I don't want to see my fathers become murderers either."

She looked from one to another and saw the anger leave their eyes, saw them focus on her. It was like they were returning from some dark place.

Peter crawled over to them and clutching their legs said, "Good children, nice children. Thank you so much. Thank you."

"Get off of her," said Harry shoving him away from Sophie, "And don't believe for a moment you are forgiven. You never will be. We will hand you over to the Dementors when we get up to the school. Only after we clear Sirius' name."

Sophie bit her lip to stifle her smile. The thought of an exonerated Sirius was enough to make her sing at the top of her lungs in the middle of the Great Hall.

She looked sideways and met Harry's gaze. Harry smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you," Sophie whispered so quietly only Harry could hear. She grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it before dropping it again quickly. She looked up to see him giving her a funny look. Embarrassed, she averted her gaze.

Peter had begun sniveling again but Sophie ignored him and said, "Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Shall we go then?"

She looked at Remus to find him giving her one of his patented all-knowing smiles that she never understands.

Ignoring him, she walked over to the bed and extended a hand to Ron.

With a smile, he grasped it and she helped him up.

"Come on, I'll help you walk. You shouldn't put pressure on that leg," Sophie said.

"Thanks," said Ron, looking uncomfortable but grateful.

Sirius came over to them and put Ron's arm across his shoulders and looking at Sophie said, "Let's go."

And they departed the shrieking shack together, as allies, as friends once more.


	25. The Singing Doe

"How does it feel?" Sirius asked, "Your leg?"

Sirius and Sophie were helping Ron move through the passageway between the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack.

"You nearly ripped it off so all in all, not stellar," Ron replied.

Sirius chuckled and said, "Normally I am a lovely dog. Try not to hold it against me."

Ron gave a weak smile and winced as they moved up through the exit of the tunnel.

As they emerged from the tunnel, Sirius said "Let's take a break." He eased Ron down onto the grass a ways from the willow.

Sirius moved away and stared up at the castle.

The night was cool and the sky was clear. You could see Hogwarts in all of its glory. The school had never felt like home to her, the way it had to Harry, but it was beautiful. It had a magic all its own.

Hermione and Harry emerged from the tunnel next. Harry just gazed at her as they walked over to where Sophie sat examining Ron's leg.

Harry was the most infuriating boy, in Sophie's opinion. He always looked as though he was thinking a million different things at once but never told her anything. It was absolutely maddening.

Hermione took over tending to Ron's wound and then said quietly, "Go on. Take Harry and go talk to Sirius."

Harry nodded and extended his hand to Sophie. She took it, ignoring the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, and walked over to Sirius with him.

As they approached, Sirius said, "The two of you together is the best thing I've seen in 12 years. I wish James could see you two together, friends just like we were. I think he would have loved it."

Sirius smiled as he looked up at the castle. Sophie looked at Harry and wondered how Evelyn would feel about seeing her with Harry. Sophie honestly had no idea.

It did occur to her that Harry had not let go of her hand.

"I am so sorry, to both of you, for all that has happened because of me. I am sorry for any pain I have caused. I cannot imagine the difficulty you face being my daughter Sophie. It isn't fair to you," Sirius said miserably.

"Who cares, Sirius. Who cares about the people who are cruel to us and all of the difficulties we have faced. I'm here, you're here, and Harry's here. We are going to clear your name and then everything is going to be fine," Sophie said smiling.

Sirius gave Sophie a strange look and said, "You may look like me but you have quite a bit of Remus in you."

Sophie felt the corners of her mouth turn up automatically and said, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Sirius turned towards the two of them. His eyes lingered on Harry's hand, still clutching Sophie's and then said, "Harry, I know you have a home with your Aunt and Uncle and Sophie, you have Remus, but I was wondering if when all this is over if you would be interested in living with me? I completely understand if you want to stay with your Aunt and Uncle, Harry. I don't know if you are aware but I am your godfather and I'd like for us to be a family. Remus would of course come and live with us as well, if you wanted to Sophie."

Sophie felt her breath catch and the accompanying tightness in her chest. She couldn't make herself speak.

Harry said, "Are you serious? Come and live with you?"

Harry's comment and Sophie's silence were definitely not what Sirius was hoping for. He looked at the ground and said, "It was a ridiculous idea."

That just about broke Sophie's heart but before she could regain her ability to speak, Remus emerged from the Whomping Willow holding Peter and suspending Professor Snape.

Peter was clutching to Ron, whimpering.

Remus pushed his hair away from his face and looked across the space at her. He tipped his head to the side and half smiled as he looked at her. It was so like Remus, assessing her from afar, checking up on her.

Then she spotted it, the worst thing that could happen.

It was the full moon, rising behind Remus.

"REMUS," she screamed and pointed behind him.

Sirius pushed her backwards, into Harry who held onto her, and raced towards Remus.

Sirius held him and said, "My friend, have you taken your potion tonight?"

Sophie moved towards them but Harry held her back. Remus had begun to change. His face formed a snout and claws began to emerge from his fingertips

It took Peter a moment to realize that Remus was no longer pointing his wand at him. But the moment the realization dawned, he smiled wickedly at Sophie and Harry and transformed into a rat. His clothes fell away and from them emerged a disgusting, traitorous rat. He scurried away like a coward just as quickly as he changed.

Sophie screamed and moved to chase him but Harry held onto her firmly.

"Let me go. Let me go. He can't get away," she cried.

"He's already gone, Sophie. He's gone and you'll only get hurt if I let you go," Harry soothed.

Sirius had yet to notice Pettigrew's escape. He was a bit preoccupied trying to get through to a rapidly transforming Remus.

"You know who you are. This heart, this heart is where you truly live, Remus," Sirius cried out.

Sophie struggled in Harry's arms but he would not release her.

Still holding her, Harry moved towards Hermione and Ron and stood in front of them. He reached for his wand but stopped immediately when Sophie barked, "You will not hurt Remus, Harry."

Then Remus broke free of Sirius' grasp, propelling him away. Sirius hit a tree and lay on the ground, unmoving.

Standing above Sirius, on his hind legs, was Remus as a fully transformed Werewolf.

Sophie knew exactly what she needed to do.

She elbowed Harry in the gut and stomped on his foot, escaping from his protection.

She pulled her mother's necklace off and thrust it into Hermione's hand and said, "Keep that safe."

Sophie stepped out in front of her friends and the feebly stirring body of Severus Snape.

Remus stood close enough to touch and at twice her height.

She met the eye line of her werewolf/father and did the only thing that felt right.

She started to sing.

"_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills," _she sang.

Remus loved this song; it always made him smile. The werewolf made no movement and looked right at Sophie. So Sophie kept going.

"_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home," _Sophie sang louder.

Sophie sang as she moved away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She kept her eyes locked on Remus' eyes and he mirrored her movements

From the sounds Sophie could hear, it was apparent that Severus Snape had awoken. It wasn't like she could stop now though. She kept moving further and further from her friends as she sang.

"_And I built a home_

_For you_

_For me" _Sophie sang with all her heart.

Sophie took a breath and realized how silent the world had become. Nothing emitted a sound, like the world was waiting to see if she'd be eaten.

Sophie kept her eyes locked with Remus'.

She began to repeat her favorite parts of the song. She had to assume Remus wouldn't really mind.

"_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home," _she continued to sing.

The werewolf almost swayed with her singing, looking at peace.

Sirius did not choose the right moment to regain consciousness.

He must not have understood what was happening. He probably just saw his best friend in Werewolf form and his daughter in danger of attack. His reaction was a rational one.

"SOPHIE," he yelled.

He clamored up from the ground and stepped between Werewolf Remus and Sophie.

The minute Sirius yelled, the calm Sophie had created disappeared. Suddenly, the reality that Remus had not taken his potion and he did not recognize his own daughter was dawning on Sophie.

Sirius had pushed her backwards, trying to distance her from Remus.

Remus was not handling Sirius' protection of Sophie very well.

He growled and snapped at Sirius and swiped his claw in his direction.

Sirius changed back into a dog and Sophie watched her fathers fight each other, one deranged and the other desperate. It was terrifying.

Sirius held is own, but as their fight waged on, it was clear he was no match for a highly agitated werewolf. Werewolf Remus managed to grasp a hold of Sirius and threw him. The resulting sound as Sirius hit the ground was not comfort. Sirius moved, alerting her it was not over. Remus stood over him, poised for the kill.

The paralyzing fear gave way to calm knowledge. Sophie knew what she had to do.

She reached down to the ground and felt her hand clasp onto a rock.

She whipped her head back and locked eyes with Harry.  
"Look after Sirius," she ordered of him.

"Sophie," Harry started. Sophie didn't let him finish.

"HEY REMUS," Sophie yelled. She threw the rock with all her might and it hit its mark, right on Remus' head.

The werewolf growled as he turned to face her. On his four legs, he began to move towards her. Sophie whipped out her wand and since she wasn't about to fight her father, her instinct for flight set in. She ran as fast as she could into the forest with Remus the werewolf on her heels.

In the distance, Sophie could hear Harry screaming her name.

Sophie weaved in and out of trees and leaped over fallen branches. Her relatively small size and agility helped her stay ahead of Remus. His large form hindered his weaving through the closely scattered trees.

Sophie wouldn't stop moving until she had managed to put quite a bit of distance between them. Sophie didn't know where she was but she did know that she couldn't stay in the forest. She had to get back to Sirius, and to Harry. Of course, how was she supposed to find her way back, when she didn't know where back was?

Sophie's eyes darted around, searching, until they rested on a large tree with strong, solid branches.

Sophie climbed. She climbed as quickly and quietly as she could. With every branch she grabbed and hoisted herself higher, she became more calm. She moved higher and higher until she was high enough that she could see the whole world. Or at least the entire school grounds.

She found the Whomping willow with ease but unfortunately, she was much further from it than she hoped. She couldn't see Sirius or anyone else, which worried her. The tree canopy was so thick that she could not see the ground below her. Either Remus was down there or he wasn't. And Sophie wasn't just going to wait around for Remus to turn back into a man. Climbing the tree had been a good idea because she knew her way back now.

She climbed down and hit the ground running. Sophie ran fast, with her wand at the ready. Trees flew by and became less densely scattered. She had to be close, she had to reach Sirius.

She knew something was wrong. With every step, she knew it. There was no point in delaying the inevitable so she ran faster still.

She saw the Whomping Willow as she broke through the trees.

Below it laid an unmoving Ron, with a rather terrified looking Hermione attending to him. Hermione stood up as soon she spotted her.

"Sophie," she said with clear relief.

"Are you okay? Is Ron okay?" Sophie asked hurriedly, "Where is Harry? And Sirius?"

"We're fine. Ron's passed out from the pain. Snape went to the castle for help. Sirius and Harry went that way," Hermione answered, pointing to the left.

Sophie nodded and said, "I'll be back soon, with both of them. Stay safe, Hermione. I can't afford to loose you either. You're my only female friend, remember?"

And with that, she was running again.

She weaved through the narrow path, silently praying that they were both okay.

The path opened onto a small lake. The light of the full moon danced on the surface of the water and illuminated the clearing. In the moonlight, she saw them. Sirius and Harry.

Sirius was lying on the ground, unmoving, and Harry kneeled beside him.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins and drove her forward.

"Harry," she said softly, approaching them.

"Soph! Thank God. I was so scared," Harry said, turning to look at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How is Sirius?" Sophie responded. Harry gazed right at her but Sophie had eyes only for Sirius. The sight of her father, covered in scrapes and blood, made her heart hurt. It made her pulse quicken.

"I don't know. He stumbled down here and collapsed. He's still breathing," said Harry faintly.

She moved over to them and kneeled next to Harry.

She stroked Sirius' hair and leaned down to towards his ear.

"Hey Dad, you're not allowed to die. I forbid it so wake up. Wake up and you and I can go home, together," she whispered in his ear.

A hand clasped Sophie's. Her heart hoped it was Sirius but her mind knew it was Harry. She glanced sideways at him and smiled. It was the best she could manage.

"We have to get help, Harry. We have to save him," Sophie said.

"Okay," Harry said, squeezing her hand, "Do you want to go or shall I?"

Sophie didn't get the chance to respond. The whole world went cold. Happy thoughts of finally having a home with her fathers disappeared and were replaced with hopelessness. They were coming for him.

"Harry," She said urgently, "You can cast a Patronus right? Remus taught you, didn't he?"

"Yes, Yes he taught me. Come on," Harry replied, quickly helping her to her feet, "Let's keep him safe."

Harry did not release her hand as they watched the sky fill with Dementors, preparing to descend upon then.

"Together," Sophie whispered. Harry nodded.

Sophie chose her happy thought, she allowed it to fill her up.

_I have Sirius back and Remus, Sirius, and I are going to live together. I am going to have a home._

Her happy thought was the strongest she had.

She looked at the descending Dementors and then at Harry.

In sync, they cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

Silver shields flowed from both of their wands. They flowed together and shielded the 3 of them from the hundreds of incoming dementors.

They swooped, on after another, and were stopped by the Patronuses.

It became difficult to hold on and Sophie gripped Harry's hand even tighter.

He squeezed back and knew he couldn't hold on any more either.

The shields fell away and they took deep breaths, exhausted by the task in front of them.

"Have you ever cast a corporeal patronus?" Harry asked.

"No," she said.

"Well we have to try."

The dementors dove again, this time sucking away at them, as they were unprotected.

Sophie needed a new happy thought and she found one. This really was the strongest happy thought she had.

_Harry. Harry standing up for me in the Great Hall. Harry being my friend when no one else would be. Harry. _

Sophie had never cast a corporeal Patronus and she was worried for Sirius, if she failed to protect him. But her thought was strong and her mind was clear and she was going to try her best.  
She looked over at Harry, wondering what he was thinking.

He nodded at her and together, once again, they cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver substance flowed from her wand but rather than turning out into a shield, the silver substance twirled and began to form a shape. The substance twirled and formed an animal. It was difficult to determine what it was but it circled around them and charged at oncoming Dementors. It protected them.

After a moment, Sophie realized her Patronus was not alone. Harry had conjured one and it charged after hers, protecting them together. Harry's Patronus was easy to distinguish. With the antlers and four legs, it was undoubtedly a stag. Proud and beautiful, Sophie was somewhat in awe of its pure beauty. It was only when the stag was next to her own Patronus that she finally saw it for what it was. Her Patronus, with its four legs and delicate structure, her Patronus was a doe. A beautiful, powerful doe. A doe that danced through the night with a stag by her side.

Sophie turned her rapidly to the left to look at Harry and found he was already looking at her. Of course, he had figured it out first. He always figured things out before she did. Looking at Harry made her stomach do a weird flip floppy thing so she chose to watch her Patronus instead.  
She remembered how proud Remus had been when she produced a incorporeal one. She was so excited as well because they tried for so long and when they finally succeeded she felt a sense of resolve. And finally she had produced her own corporeal Patronus. She had produced her doe.

Watching her doe and Harry's stag dance through the sky had a magic all of its own. They twirled through the sky, like out of place dancers, who had no knowledge of the danger surrounding them. Despite their blissful ignorance, they kept the Dementors, who hungered for Sirius' soul, at bay.

"They're beautiful," Harry said quietly, after a while.

"Yes. They really are," Sophie whispered.

Keeping focused on her happy thought, keeping her Patronus alive was difficult. It was draining her energy. As she looked over at Harry, she could see it was draining his energy as well. Her left hand went limp in his grasp and her want arm dropped. The doe pranced once more with the stag and was gone.

Sophie fell to her knees as she felt darkness closing in. She tried to move towards Sirius, to shield his body with her own. Harry's stag had also faded away and the Dementors began to descend. Harry lay next to her, barely moving as Happiness was extinguished as they sucked pieces of her away. Everything began to fade away and the last thing she saw was a bright light from across the lake. That was the last thing she saw before the darkness. Before nothing.

***A/N: I hope you liked it! This was a little shorter but I didn't want it combined with the next part. I have a very nice Harry/Sophie scene in the works that I hope you'll like! You're all wonderful!. R/R pleaaase.


	26. Patronuses and Promises

"What about the girl?"

"Once her father is gone I believe she will be of little threat. She has clearly been deeply affected by her father's reappearance. One could even say it has left her mad. I believe that anything the Black girl has to say must be disregarded as the ravings of an emotionally compromised little girl," said a voice that sounded like Professor Snape.

"Perhaps we should do something to help the poor child, if she is really so distraught."

Sophie could hear the voices, talking about her, but they seemed so far away.

There were new voices now, closer.

Someone was moving about near her. Sophie willed her eyes to open.

Madame Pomfrey was standing next to her, filling up glasses with something that looked rather vile.

"Ah Miss Black, you're awake. Very good. Here, drink this and eat the entire bar of chocolate. The entire thing! That should get you fixed up," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What happened to us? Harry. Sirius," Sophie mumbled, accepting the potion and chocolate. She tried to sit up but found herself rather weak.

"Drink. You were attacked by Dementors, which I assume you remember. Ridiculous having Dementors in a school. Mr. Potter is fine. He is lying across from you. He has not awoken yet." Madame Pomfrey said.

"My Father? Sirius, Where is he?" Sophie asked.

Sophie knew something was wrong the moment she hesitated to answer. Sophie sat up much too rapidly but ignored the pounding in her head.

"Where is my father?" She demanded.

"He's been locked up. The Dementors will be performing a kiss at any moment. Please eat your chocolate Miss Black," Madame Pomfrey said as kindly as she could.

"No. No. This is wrong. I need to see the Headmaster. I need to speak to him immediately," Sophie said.

"That will not be possible. You need to rest."

Madame Pomfrey made the colossal mistake of turning her back to check on Ron.

Sophie grabbed her wand from the side table and was up in a second. She bounded across the room

"HARRY. HARRY WAKE UP. HERMIONE WAKE UP," Sophie was yelling and shaking them, "You have to get up."

The began to stir as Madame Pomfrey stormed over and said, "Miss Black, you need to get back into bed. Stop disturbing the other patients."

"Sophie," Harry said, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

He started to sit up as she said, "It's not me, it's Sirius. They are going to perform the Dementor's kiss. We have to do something."

Harry was on his feet immediately.

"Let's go."

Madame Pomfrey was rather distraught as she said, "Children! You are not going anywhere! You need rest. There is nothing you can do about the sentencing."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME. MY FATHER IS INNOCENT. I WILL NOT LET THEM DO THIS TO HIM," Sophie screamed.

Madame Pomfrey stood there in shocked silence while Hermione and Ron, both now awake, looked at her, concerned.

Harry took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

The same door that Severus Snape and The Minister of Magic were walking through.

"What is going on in here?" Cornelius Fudge asked, "Harry! You and Miss, ah, Black, should be resting."

Sophie squeezed Harry's hand. She didn't know what to do. She was the emotionally compromised daughter of a murderer. No one would ever believe her.

Harry stepped forward, coming through, as always.

"Minister, you have to let Sirius Black go. He's innocent. Pettigrew did it all and faked his death. Please Minister. You have the wrong man," Harry said with urgency.

Fudge gave Harry an amused look and said, "Harry, you have been through a terrible ordeal but you don't need to worry any more. We have everything taken care of."

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU HAVE THE WRONG MAN!" Harry yelled.

Despite the fact that yelling did not help them, Sophie squeezed Harry's hand in gratitude. He yelled at the Minister of Magic because he cared enough about Sirius. Sophie had never appreciated another person's yelling more in her entire life.

But the yelling hadn't gotten them anyone so it was time for a gentler approach.

"Minister," Sophie said, "Sirius Black is completely innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. He sold Lily and James Potter out to Voldemort and he blew up the street, faking his own death and killing all of those muggles. He has been posing as Ron's rat since then and tonight we saw him, very much alive. Please, Minister, Sirius Black is innocent."

Sophie spoke calmly and rationally. She maintained eye contact with Fudge and did not raise her voice. For Sophie, it was handle quite well.  
Fudge did not respond as well.

"Miss Black, you are not impartial. You are Black's daughter and as far as I can tell the apple has not fallen far from the rotten tree. You are clearly a compulsive liar or you are delusional. I do not accept the ravings of a madman's daughter as a reason to stop justice," Fudge said. His voice dripped with condescension and loathing as he spoke to her. Shock washed over Sophie as she stood there.

Snape sneered as he said, "Black is spouting a similar story. Clearly this was rehearsed between them. Potter, Weasley, and Granger must either be confunded or supporting Miss Black out of obligation."

Sophie just stood there. She stood there steaming as word after word sliced into her.

Harry didn't want to just stand there.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU. She is a good person. She is brave and loyal and kind. She is the best person I know. For the two of you to stand there and disregard the truth she is telling you, and it is the complete truth, is an outrage. She is too good to say it to you but I will. You are both ignorant people and when the truth about Sirius finally comes out, you will look like fools," Harry said with malice.

Harry moved her away from the two of them, like he wanted her to be safe.

Then he walked back towards them and said, matter of factly, "I would like for you to apologize to her."

Fudge and Snape, who had remained silent until then, exchanged a completely dumbfound looked.

Sophie realized, as soon as Harry asked for it, she didn't want an apology.

"No. No, Harry. I don't want an apology because I don't need one. All I see in front of me are two prejudiced men who want to let a man loose his soul so they don't have to be wrong. I only see cowards. You and I are not cowards and we don't need apologies from them. However, Minister, I will say this. If the Dementors perform a kiss and I loose my father for the second time, you will sorely regret it. I will not go without my justice. I will make sure every single person in the Wizarding world knows what you did and I will not stop going after you until you are out of office. I am not delusional. I know exactly what I want and, believe me, I will get it. So you can stop the Dementor's kiss or you can deal with all I can do. The choice is yours," Sophie said passionately.

Hermione got out of bed and moved to stand next to her, to support her.

Fudge just glared at her for several moments before moving towards her and saying, "I am no coward. A 13-year-old girl will not threaten me and one certainly will not intimidate me. If you think for one moment—"

"Cornelius," said the serene voice of Professor Dumbledore, "I must ask you not to take that tone with my students. They are, as you say, 13 years old."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore for a moment before saying, "Of course, Albus. I have a kiss to oversee anyway. Are you coming Severus?"

"Of course, Minister. Wouldn't miss it," Snape said with detectable joy.

With that, they swept from the room, to enjoy the show.

"Well Miss Black, you certainly held your own. Rather impressive, as are you Mr. Potter. Mr. Black being held at the top of the Astronomy tower. Now, Miss Granger, you know what to do. 3 turns should do it," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore, my father. Please, can you please stop them?" Sophie said quietly.

Albus Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles and said, "Miss Black, it is never easy to crawl around in the dark but please trust that there is a plan. 3 turns, Miss Granger. You know the rules. You mustn't be seen and you must be back here before I lock the doors at 8. If all goes well, more than one innocent life may be saved."

With that he turned and departed the hospital wing.

Hermione was moving just as soon as he was gone.  
"Sophie, come here. Quickly! Ron, since you can't walk it really doesn't make much sense bringing you," She said.

Hermione pulled a funny looking little object from beneath her robes and extended the chain around their three necks. It was a tiny circular contraption with small turning dials. Harry reached up to touch it only to have his hand slapped away by Hermione. Sophie bit her lip to stifle her smile. Hermione turned the dial 3 times and the whole world moved around her. She saw people rapidly moving about the hospital wing and the sky brighten instead of darken. When the moving stopped, it was bright outside and the three of them stood alone in the hospital wing.

"5:02. Where were we at 5:02?" Hermione said, checking her watch.

"I was having tea with Remus so you were on the way to Hagrid's?" Sophie said.

"Yes we were! Let's go," She replied.

"Where is Ron? What have you done, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed as she said, "I'll tell you on the way. We have to hurry."

Hermione took off running with Sophie and Harry close behind.

Hermione was careful. She peeked her head around each corner before proceeding.

"What's happening, Hermione," asked Harry.

"We are saving lives. Quick! In here," she said, shoving them into a broom cupboard.

Sophie

"Hermione," Harry said again.

"Just look," Hermione replied, pointing to a small hole in the door.  
She moved aside and let Harry and Sophie peek through. Sophie felt his gentle breath on her neck and the heat from his body. She was broken out of her reverie by footsteps.

Running past the broom cupboard at that moment were Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Sophie wheeled around to face Harry's chest. She looked up, meeting his green eyes, and shared a look.

"What is going on, Hermione," Sophie asked.

Hermione pulled out the small object again and said, "This is a Time-Turner. It gives you the ability to travel back in time. This is how I've been getting to all my lessons all year. Professor McGonagall gave it to me at the start of term. Those people, they're us. They're us earlier today when we were on our way to Hagrid's. This is our chance to save Sirius. We need to retrace our steps and we absolutely cannot be seen. Do you understand? No one can see us, or it will ruin everything. We need to get down to Hagrid's now. Let's go."

Hermione peeked out of the door and then took off beckoning for Sophie and Harry to follow her.

And they took off. Quickly but carefully, they moved down the hill toward Hagrid's.

They ducked behind the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch outside the hut and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had tea with Hagrid. The peculiarity of seeing two Harry's and two Hermione's at once was unparalleled. They were both here and there and Sophie couldn't help but to look back and forth between them.

"Look," Hermione said suddenly, "Dumbledore, Fudge, and the executioner are coming down the hill. But we're not leaving. Why aren't we leaving?"

Neither Sophie nor Harry seemed to know how to respond but watched as the delegation neared closer to the hut.

"What if I went in and told you all to leave," Sophie said quietly.

"No," Hermione said very quickly, "You mustn't be seen."

Then suddenly Sophie saw something hurled through the air at great speed through the kitchen window. As it shattered a cup, the trio stood up from the table. Ron peered out of the window and turned suddenly back to the others when he saw the executioner and the rest of the delegation. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione scurried out of Hagrid's hut, Sophie, Harry, and Hermione moved from behind the pumpkins into the Forbidden Forest to stay concealed.

"I'm here. But I'm also there," said Harry to Sophie as they crouched behind a towering tree, "This is bloody nuts." Sophie smiled at him.

The trio ducked behind the pumpkins as the procession to kill Buckbeak entered Hagrid's hut. Harry, Sophie, and Hermione watched the as the three of them headed up towards the school, knowing that they would be diverted under the Whomping Willow. Knowing that shortly after emerging from the Whomping Willow, Peter Pettigrew would escape. That thought kept running through her head: Peter Pettigrew had escaped. Pettigrew is running around as a free man and Sirius might receive the Dementor's Kiss. Sophie was so focused on this that she didn't hear Hermione saying her name. "Sophie, Hello!" Hermione said poking her.

"Sorry, spacing out. What's going on," Sophie said, turning towards her.

"Dumbledore said we could save more than one innocent life could be saved. The other life could be Buckbeak," Hermione said eagerly.

Sophie nodded encouragingly and said, "We'd better move quickly."

Harry, Hermione, and Sophie moved out of the forest, towards Buckbeak. Harry gestured for them to stop as he continued towards Buckbeak and sunk into a low bow. Buckbeak returned his bow and Harry kneeled down to untie the thick ropes tethering the Hippogriff to the site of his intended death. Harry took the rope and lead him quickly into the forest with Sophie and Hermione quickly behind.

The moment that they entered the forest, Hagrid's hut door swung open and Dumbledore emerged followed by the Minister of Magic and the Executioner.

"Well, where is the beast? It was just here. I saw it," The minister cried out.

Hagrid emerged from his hut and asked, "What' goin' on?"

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and wiped them as he said, "Well it appears that Buckbeak has escaped."

"Escaped! He must have been freed! Hagrid must've-" the minister stated angrily.

"Ah, but Hagrid was with us. How could he have possibly released the beast," said Dumbledore, "Now since it is highly unlikely we will find Buckbeak, I think I would love a cup of tea Hagrid." Fudge looked furious but defeated as Dumbledore followed Hagrid into the Hut. Fudged stormed toward the castle followed by the now highly pointless executioner.

Sophie couldn't help but smile at the Minister's frustration. She found she liked him less with every passing interaction.

"So what now?" Sophie asked when the Minister faded out of sight.

"We have to wait for us to emerge from the Whomping Willow and for Sirius to be taken into custody so we can release him," Hermione said factually.

Sophie felt a rush of affection towards Hermione. She didn't have to do this, he wasn't her father or godfather but she stood here nevertheless.

"Alright," Harry said, "But we should move to where we can see the Whomping Willow. That way we know when we need to go."

Hermione and Sophie nodded and they headed through the forest with Buckbeak in tow until they found a concealed spot in the forest where they could watch the proceedings.

"Now we wait," Sophie said as she sunk down to the ground, with Hermione and Harry following in suit.

They watched and waited for themselves to emerge from the Whomping Willow.

"I think I saw my dad," Harry said quietly to Sophie after a while.

"What?" She replied, glancing over to Hermione who appeared not to have heard and was stroking Buckbeak's feathers.

"When we were down by the lake. You and Sirius had collapsed but I was trying to produce a Patronus but couldn't. Then I saw him, across the lake. He produced a Patronus. He was the one who drove them all away, not me," Harry said.

Sophie was a bit at a loss of what to say and merely nodded. This didn't surprise her. Children who loose parents were always seeing their parents in strange ways. Sometimes Sophie felt she had spent her whole life looking for her mother.

The sound of voices signaled that the delegation had emerged from the Shrieking Shack. Sophie watched as Remus realized what night it was. Sophie watched the total fear of the change pass through his eyes. She knew that look far too well; Remus didn't need to be about to change to get that look. Sophie watched her father's face contort in agony as he changed. Sophie's heart constricted in pain for all she wanted to do was stop his agony. Sophie watched him assume full werewolf form and watched herself stupidly have him chase her. But most painfully of all, she watched Peter Pettigrew escape.

"Hermione, he's right there. Couldn't we just-" Sophie pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry Sophie but there are rules," said Hermione.

Harry squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. But Sophie didn't want comfort; she wanted her father to be free.

The three of them watched an injured Sirius stagger away, down towards the lake, and watched Harry chase after him. As he disappeared from sight, the sky filled with dark hooded Dementors, all headed towards the lake, towards their prey.

"My father is on the other side of that lake," Harry said with a sudden realization. As soon as he said it, he was gone.  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled at his disappearing form as he ran towards what may or not be his dad, "Sophie, where is he going?"

"He thinks his dad is on the other side of that lake!" Sophie replied. Not waiting for Hermione to respond, Sophie took off after him.

She weaved through trees and jumped over tree roots but it wasn't until she felt the cold of nearby Dementors that she knew she was close. She burst through the trees and saw him standing on the edge of the lake. Not James Potter, just Harry.

"Harry," Sophie said quietly. Harry whipped around quickly, obviously disappointed to see her.

"I thought you were my dad," Harry said, "But just wait, he'll be here in a minute."

"Harry, I'm not sure he will be," Sophie said. Harry didn't respond but Sophie moved towards him and stopped next to him. She felt him take her hand and whisper under his breath, "He has to come." Dementors were descending upon an unconscious Sirius and Sophie and Harry was struggling to fend off the hoard of Dementors. One after another they descended, feeding on the three fading forms.

"Harry, we have to do something. They're going to kiss Sirius if we don't," Sophie said urgently. It seemed for a moment that Harry had not heard her until the Harry on the other side of the lake fell to his knees.  
"Harry!" Sophie said again. In one seamless motion, Harry dropped Sophie's hand, withdrew his wand, and cried loudly, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stag erupted from his wand and charged at the Dementors. One by one they fled from the Stag and moved away from their prey.

Sophie withdrew her wand and conjured up the happiest thought she could. I have two fathers who love me and Sirius is innocent. She repeated it over and over as she cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM." From her wand, a doe bounded forward. Sophie had never cast a full corporeal Patronus before and watched as her doe joined Harry's stag and bounded through the air, driving the dementors away. Eventually, they were all driven out and Harry and Sophie dropped their wands and turned to one another.

"It wasn't your dad who drove them away, Harry. It was you," Sophie said smiling. Harry returned her smile with a grin that light up his whole face.

Sophie turned as she heard voices from across the lake. They were coming to take Sirius.

"Come on," Harry said, "Let's go free him."

Sophie followed as Harry ran through the forest towards Hermione, who looked visibly relieved as they came into view.

"Thank god. Please tell me no one saw you," Hermione said.

"No one saw us. Hermione it wasn't my dad who got rid of the Dementors. It was me! With help from Sophie, of course," Harry said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded like she knew it was them all along.

"Come on. We have to get Sirius," Sophie said.

The three of them hopped on Buckbeak's back and he took off, soaring through the air as though they weighed nothing.

Hermione held onto Sophie as if her very life depended on it. Sophie had forgotten Hermione's immense dislike of flying. Sophie squeezed the hand clutching her reassuringly.

The moment Buckbeak landed on the tower balcony Sophie was off of his back, blasting open the door.

A huddled mass lay in the middle of the tower and Sophie ran towards it.

"Sirius, Sirius, come on. Please don't say we're too late," Sophie said desperately.

He stirred, weak, and looked up at her. "Hello Darling. Miss me?" Sirius said weakly but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sophie laughed and nodded as she helped him to his feet.

"Come on. We're your rescue party," Sophie said smiling. And as quickly as they had come, they flew off riding Buckbeak.

They touched down in the courtyard and all 4 of them slid off Buckbeak's back. Sophie got a sinking feeling in her stomach because she knew what would happen next: Sirius would have to leave her again.

Sirius grabbed her and Harry's hands and led them away from Hermione and Buckbeak.

"I can't thank you enough for what you have done. Truly I am in your debt," Sirius said.

"Then take me with you. Please Dad, I don't want to say goodbye," Sophie said, her voice thick with emotion.

Sirius looked as though his heart were breaking as he said, "You don't know how much I wish I could bring you with me, both of you. But you're better off here. And this isn't goodbye, this is see you later. I will never say goodbye to you. I promise I will never say goodbye to you."

Sophie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she said, "You had better keep that promise."

"Look after each other. We will all be together again soon. The ones who love us never truly leave us. They live on in here," Sirius said, placing his hand on his heart, "I have to go though. I love you both." He hugged them both tightly and hopped on Buckbeak.

"Hermione, thank you for all your help. You really are very bright," Sirius said smiling. Hermione smiled brightly, obviously very pleased. Sirius blew Sophie a kiss and took off into the air. Sophie used all her strength not to cry.

"We need to be back in the hospital wing in 5 minutes. We have to go guys," Hermione said gently.

Sophie looked at Harry who gave her an encouraging half smile and then nodded. The three of them sprinted through the school as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing. They arrived at the doors just as Dumbledore emerged.

"We've done it. He's free," Hermione said, out of breath.

"Done what?" Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye. He departed down the hallway as the three of them entered the hospital wing, breathless and exhilarated.

Ron sat up in his bed and said, "You were just over there. What just happened?"

Sophie just looked from Harry to Hermione and burst out in a loud, genuine laugh.


End file.
